Jack's Angels II
by wanda1969
Summary: Torchwood Characters in a Charlie's Angels type story..Now here; previously posted on lj. THIS DOES MOCK GWEN. Please be aware before you read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm STILL having trouble with adding a chapter, so this has come in as a new story!**

**Just to say thank you to anyone who commented on the last part- here's part 2:**

"The Unfortunate Return of Gwen Willliams"  
Part I

It had been close to 6 months since Jack and Angels (not forgetting Ianto Jones, Torchwood administrator extraordinaire, and some time 'Angel') had solved the case at "The Farm", otherwise known as Buwith Health Spa. Life at the Torchwood Agency and with the Angels had evolved into a much more relaxed affair since Gwen Williams' unfortunate bout of amnesia. Jack had become more involved, actively working on cases; the team had even had several 'team' nights out. Briefings were relaxed and, after so long working with each other, Jack, Tosh, Johnson and Ianto had finally become almost _friendly_!

Jack had been more than reluctant to recruit another team member hastily, though; After Gwen (sometimes jokingly known as A.G. at the Agency), Jack was keen to make sure that any replacement was at least skilled in undercover work and could work as a valued team member, and he'd looked at several possibilities. Jack had even deviated from his norm and considered a male Angel- PC Andy Davidson of the Cardiff Police had shown himself to be reliable, but his past association with Gwen was a worry. He was still keeping his eye on three candidates and Ianto was providing him with yet more background checks and details of their personal lives- After Gwen, the team were looking for a colleague with a bit more _restraint. _It would be a definite plus point if the new team member could control themselves to the point of _not_ sleeping with the suspects...

xxx

Meanwhile, Gwen Williams had been returned to Rhys with acute, irreversible amnesia after the Buwith Health Spa incident, with no memory of the last two years that she had spent working with the Angels. Uncharacteristically for Gwen, she had said little to her husband about her job during the last two years; he was only aware that she had been working for a private detection agency after she left the police, and he'd never met anyone she worked with... and the Torchwood Private Detection Agency was hardly the kind of business that advertised in the Yellow Pages- it relied on 'word of mouth'. Even looking at her past bank statements, Gwen had found that it was impossible to see where her wages had originated; they'd been paid into her account via an anonymous offshore account.

Once she'd been given the all-clear by her doctors she had reapplied for the police, but was now (luckily for Torchwood) working in Bridgend. It was an irritating commute on the M4 but little did she realise that, on her return to the force, her ex-boss, Chief Constable Swanson had recommended her for the post...

xxx

It was 10 am on a Tuesday morning and Johnson and Toshiko, the two remaining Angels, were sat in the library of Torchwood Villa waiting for their latest assignment. Ianto Jones was handing out their coffees, when Jack Harkness, their once reclusive employer, entered the room. Silently, Ianto handed him his favourite blend of industrial strength black coffee (no sugar).

"Mm...As fabulous as usual, Ianto!" Jack smiled at him affectionately, before turning to Tosh and Johnson.

"And talking about fabulous...how are you two? I hope you've had some R 'n'R since the last case? You're both looking irresistible!" he said with a grin.

"Raring to go Jack," Johnson said enthusiastically.

"And you, Tosh?"

"Oh, yes! I've had a great time off. How about you?" She looked between Jack and Ianto.

"Yeah!" he smiled, " ...and ready for our next case...And it's just good, 'ole' Cardiff"

Tosh and Johnson looked at each other.

"Yep. Nowhere exotic, I'm afraid," he said as he sank onto the Chesterfield with his coffee. " We've been contacted by Cardiff Council and the South Wales Police."

The Angels looked at him expectantly as Ianto settled into his chair behind the large antique desk.

"Well...Recently, the government auditors have been to visit Cardiff Council to check the end of year accounts. This year, however, there appears to be over £2 million pounds missing from the Council coffers... Seems to have started about two years ago, but we have no hard proof. As you can imagine, the Council hasn't wanted to advertise this- disgruntled ratepayers in these hard times, if you're getting my drift. So the Council called in Cardiff Police, and the Fraud Squad. On the quiet, that is." He paused, before continuing, "So, at 2 o'clock today, Ianto and I have meeting with the very lovely Chief Constable Swanson- she's drawn a blank, even after calling in the Fraud Squad and looking into the Council's accounts. Reading between the lines, though, I reckon we're looking at you, Tosh and Johnson, going undercover with the Council and the Fraud Squad..."

xxx

Jack and Ianto were standing at the front desk at Cardiff Central Police Station, waiting for their 2pm appointment.

Chief Constable Kathy Swanson arrived. "Glad to see you both again Captain Harkness, Mr Jones." Jack had been in the army in the US and sometimes used his old rank in order to bypass the usual protocols...

"And you too, Chief Constable...and, may I say, you are looking remarkably delicious today?"

"Captain Harkness, as you must know by now, flattery will get you absolutely nowhere... why don't we all go through to my office?" She stifled a smile. She knew she shouldn't, but she found Harkness' cheesy flirting amusing.

xxx

Swanson leaned back in her seat, fingers steepled together as her elbows rested on the chair arms. "So, as you can see, my investigations are at a bit of an impasse...the Fraud Squad's top computer expert says there is no evidence at the Chief Executive Offices at the Council of where these funds have gone to...and The Fraud Squad are saying that they can't see any anomalies in the accounting records."

"We need someone inside the Chief Exec's Council Accounts Department-someone _good. _And your Miss Sato fits the bill. _And_ I have some quite worrying suspicions about the Fraud Squad - someone's in on this. They can't find anything- and there's five of them on this. We need someone to observe them- I can't believe that amount of money can go missing without Fraud noticing...so I need someone on the inside here, too. It's a clear case of embezzlement...but we have NO evidence at all," she said, exasperatedly.

"Mm...So one of us gets to wear a uniform..?" Jack jokingly mused, then smiled flirtily and looked over to Ianto, winking.

"_Jack...!"_ Ianto warned and then quickly continued. " _Anyway..._Everyone here at the station has seen me and Jack- so I suggest that while Tosh goes undercover at Cardiff Council, Johnson can be 'seconded' to the Fraud Squad, here at the station...How soon could we get them sorted?"

"Don't you just love him when he's masterful?" Jack laughed, eyes twinkling.

"_Well that was really... 'Quite Interesting'...,"_ thought the policewoman, as she looked at the two men.

"Well, Mr Jones..." Swanson said, "We can get Johnson into the station, and I'm sure I can pull a few strings at the Council and get Miss Sato started, asap, at the Council as an accounting Temp- would tomorrow be OK, provisionally?"

Xxx

Swanson was true to her word and, by 4pm that very day, she'd got a temporary position in the Chief Exec's Department organised for Tosh, via a local recruitment agency, and told the Fraud Squad's existing Officers to expect a seconded Officer first thing in the morning...

There was still time to brief the Angels at the end of the afternoon.

xxx

At half eight sharp the next day, Tosh arrived at Cardiff Town Hall, and reported to the Chief Executive's department, and set about getting to know her new colleagues over a cup of coffee that she couldn't help but compare disfavourably with one of Ianto's orgasmic brews.

She sat down at her PC and reached into her handbag, retrieving a small device which she slipped into the USB port...

xxx

Johnson walked into Cardiff Central the same day, met with Swanson and was introduced to the Central Wales Fraud Squad . It was like an 'Old Boys' network' circa 1975. Not that she minded- she'd worked in UNIT for years, and after Gwen (A.G.), and the reappearance of Jack she'd been enjoying working in a more male environment. No talk of 'child care issues' and one heck of a lot of banter. So far she'd met four of her new colleagues, .

She heard a voice behind her, "Mmm...Nice to see a new face around here! And where have you been hiding yourself? Detective Inspector Adam Grey. Detective Johnson, isn't it?"

Johnson nodded and held out her hand "Good to meet you, DI Grey."

Grey shook her hand vigorously, a smirk on his face, "Perhaps we can meet up later at the pub with the guys and have a chat?"

"Perhaps...First things first...tell me more about the case. You're all ahead of me on this, and I've got a lot of catching up to do..."

xxx

Tosh found the day almost interminable, she'd never been one for that 'office-y feel', but was glad to find that most of the other "accountants" were female- so, come 4 o'clock, she was all but alone as they left to pick up their children from nurseries across Cardiff. She managed another hour or so checking as many of the Council's large budget records as she could before she heard footsteps and quickly minimised her windows and removed a device which looked suspiciously like an everyday memory stick. In fact, it not only allowed her to copy and store files, but also helped her to bypass passwords on her new colleagues' accounts.

"So how was your first day, Toshiko Sato?"

Tosh looked up to find the Council's Deputy Chief Executive, John Hart, perching on the edge of her desk, smiling at her. There was something distinctly discomforting about that smile, though.

"You know what first days are like!" she laughed. "I'm not even sure I remember where the canteen is yet, never mind remember everyone's names!"

"It's nice to see a new face around here, especially such a pretty one," he grinned. "I think you'll fit in here just fine, Toshiko"

"I hope so- these days even temping is difficult...what with the cut-backs and everything..."

"Well, we like to make everyone welcome here- fancy a drink?"

"Perhaps not tonight, Mr Hart, I'm absolutely exhausted."

"Call me John, Toshiko"

"It's been pretty tiring, what with it being my first day...so many people to meet...maybe later in the week?"

"We've got a work's trip to the pub on Friday...why not pop it in your diary?" he said as pushed himself up and off the desk. "See you tomorrow, Toshiko!"

"Will do she said as cheerily as she could- there was most definitely something unnerving about John Hart...

xxx

Johnson finished her first day, and quietly slipped off to Kathy Swanson's office

"...So I haven't got anything on any of them, yet. But I'm not sure about Adam Grey...that man is...slimy..."

"I know what you mean. I get exactly the same feeling," Swanson shuddered as they walked towards the main foyer from her office.

At that point they both stood frozen to the spot.

"Oh shit!" they both muttered under their breaths in unison, quickly turning to each other before looking back towards two police constables who were escorting a suspect into the station.

The WPC looked up at them both, a look of confusion on her face as she nodded her head and acknowledged her superior, nodding her head. "Chief Constable Swanson".

It was WPC Gwen Williams and PC Dafydd Evans escorting a suspect from Bridgend. Williams briefly glanced back at both women, her eyes bulging from their sockets; Johnson could almost see cogs whirring in the policewoman's head. It was a look that Johnson remembered well from her time in UNIT- even though she only remembered seeing it once. A strange look of confused remembrance. Williams had seen Johnson...

The Chief Constable and Johnson both let out a sigh of relief as the Bridgend police and their suspect walked down the corridor and out of sight.

Johnson laughed. "Well, it sounds like you were as glad to see the back of Gwen Williams as Torchwood was!"

It was the first time Johnson had ever seen Swanson so candid or human, as she said, "You're not joking! We had a station celebratory trip to the pub the week after she left to join you lot! Have you any idea how much Cardiff Central reduced sick leave after she left? Three of her ex-partners returned from long-term sick after _she_ left. Our street crime detection figures soared. We even reached our Home Office targets for the first time since she started. Not to mention the fact that problems with inter-office relationships decreased..."

The Angel stifled a smirk as she replied, "So it wasn't just us then?"

"God, no! If she'd managed to get back into Cardiff, I think I would have been trying to sort out a full-scale rebellion in the station!"

xxx

When, she'd said goodbye to Kathy Swanson, Johnson waited until she was inside her car, before pulling her mobile out of her bag.

"_Jack...Its Johnson here...I've just seen Williams...I was with Swanson...at Cardiff Central...she looked like she's starting to remember... She might be triggering."_

xxx

Gwen Williams felt as if her head was about to explode. It was as if a million memories were forcing themselves into a space far too small to accommodate them...

As soon as she and her fellow police officer had handed over their suspect, she ran out of the station, leaving a surprised Dafydd Evans staring after her...

xxx

Back at Torchwood Villa, Jack and Ianto had received a first day report from Toshiko, who'd gone back home, with her memory stick. Knowing Tosh, she'd be poring over the records that she'd downloaded all evening.

More worrying was Johnson's 'phone call. It became even more worrying when, at around 10pm, the Torchwood security system alerted them to movement outside the Villa's gates.

Accessing the CCTV feed, Ianto saw Gwen Williams stood outside the gates. She seemed indecisive and thoughtful as she looked through the gates at the mansion. After about an hour of walking backwards and forwards in front of them, she unclipped her police radio, spoke into it before purposely walking to her car and driving away.

xxx

"Somehow, Ianto, I don't think we've seen the last of Gwen."

"She found us quickly enough! She's not going to let it lie, Jack. I've checked with Cardiff- she should have been on the late shift and on her way back to Bridgend after dropping off that suspect, but tomorrow's her day off. Her shift's finishing now and she's off for three days...She's going to be back- and sooner than we'd like..."

"Yeah...all of the information from UNIT points to us not being able to Retcon her again, at least not within a few years of the last dose. Their trials show that patients who were given that much Retcon turned into gibbering imbeciles, basically..."

"And, _pray tell_, how would anyone tell the difference, Sir?"

"Ooh, bitchy, Ianto!" he laughed, "Although there are some ways in which I would have to agree with you. But we are NOT dealing with this now. It's time for bed... and you know what it does to me when you call me 'Sir'"

"And what does it do, _Sir_?"

xxx

The next day found both of the Angels back undercover in their respective jobs.

Tosh was getting to know her workmates. The day before, she had met Angharad Griffiths. Angharad had started work with Cardiff Council in 1972 as a bookkeeper and had since qualified as an accountant; she was now the longest serving member of staff in the department. In between her tales of bookkeeping before the technological age ("_no doubt it involved a quill and parchment"_, Tosh had thought to herself during the tea break), she was a mine of information about every member of staff that she'd ever worked with.

"...Hart, though...he's a bit full of himself, isn't he?" Tosh said, trying to drag Angharad's anecdotes into the 21st century. "Cornered me when everyone else had left last night."

"Oh, yes. He's definately a _one_. Got an eye for the ladies, _and_ anything _else _with a pulse, that one... _and _the high life! House in Llandaff...and I hear he's got a villa in Majorca. Fast cars _and_ holidays in the Maldives and the Bahamas! You'd better watch out there, always looking out for the pretty young ones. Not like Ioan Rees, my first boss. Perfect gentleman he was...mind you, he was Welsh..."

Tosh quickly interrupted her before she started to reminisce again, "Well, I know he's the Deputy, but, you know, he's still working for the Council...surely he can't earn that much?"

"Well, who knows? He's not married. That's got to save a bit! Might have family money, perhaps...?"

"When did he start work here?"

"About two years ago," Angharad said, as Tosh made a mental note to investigate John Hart a little more thoroughly. Angharad started to reminisce again, "Anyway, they're all 'fly-by nights' these days...not like when I started. It was a job for life, was a job with the Council..."

xxx

Johnson pored over the files on her computer at the Fraud Squad's commandeered office. She looked around at her new work mates, as they worked away. DI Grey was directing them all in the inquiry. She looked back at her files to see who had been assigned the files of the officers at the Chief Exec's office; Grey's own main lines of enquiry had been centred on one John Hart. The other three Officers had been allocated _other_ employees to investigate...

Xxx

Over at Torchwood Villa, Ianto was researching the backgrounds of the workers at the Council Offices, when a window popped up on the Apple screen. He flicked onto it, accessing the Villa's CCTV feed. Gwen Williams was, again, outside the gates, indecisively hovering next to the intercom system. He picked up his mobile.

"Jack, I think you should come to the library- Gwen's here again..."

Within a few minutes Jack was leaning over his shoulder, watching the feed.

"We're gonna have to deal with this," Jack said.

"Gwen's never met you, Jack- when she finally gets the courage to buzz, do you want to be here?"

Jack laughed nervously, " I guess I'm going to have to deal with it eventually- I'll be here."

xxx

It took another 45 minutes before the intercom buzzed and Ianto heard a crackly Welsh voice:

"Ianto? It's Gwen here...It is Ianto... and Torchwood, isn't it?"

"Yeah- come on in, I'll meet you at the door," he said and then walked into the hallway and released the gates.

xxx

As he opened the door Gwen looked at him in relief.

"Ianto Jones! I saw Johnson at the police station! I remember! The amnesia's lifting...I'm starting to remember again!" She rushed forward and hugged Ianto. He winced; he wasn't really into this amount of physical contact with his work colleagues...unless, of course, they were Jack.

"Good news, Gwen!" he stammered.

"It's so good to remember again!"

He released her. "Come on through to the library...things have changed since you left..."

As they entered the library, he saw that Gwen looked around, remembering the room. And then her eyes alighted on Jack.

"Ooh- a new recruit, by the looks of it!" She fixed wide eyes on him and smiled even more widely, before walking over and holding out her hand. "I'm Gwen Williams- things have _definitely _changed since I've been away...I think we needed another man about the place when I was here."

"It isn't a new recruit..." Ianto started as Jack nodded at him, ready to take over.

"Hello Gwen, my name is Jack Harkness, and," he paused shaking her hand, "Until your...unfortunate accident...I was your boss. Of course, we never met in person... for various reasons." There was no reason for Gwen to know the whys and wherefores of _that,_ as far as he was concerned.

"Oh my God!" she almost shrieked, before Ianto saw realisation dawn on her face and she plonked herself down on the sofa next to Jack. A little _too_ close, thought Ianto. "And to think we never met in person before!"

"Well...I was out of the country quite a bit until recently, but things have changed now," the American lied, feeling the full onslaught of Gwen Williams' so-called 'charm'.

On her part, this was the best news she'd ever heard; she'd researched the owner of the Torchwood Agency when she was working there, but, boy, had she known he was _this_ good-looking, as well as being one of the richest men living in England...well, she may have gone about things differently...

"Well, now I'm starting to remember, it's only a matter of time before I'm back to my normal self. I can come back. I can join the team again! And it seems like Torchwood is more of a _team _now." Her grin was almost predatory. Actually, Ianto thought, it WAS predatory. He gritted his teeth, and reflected that, for the last five or six months, he _hadn't had_ to grit his teeth. God, at this rate he was going to have to visit his dentist...

"Gwen, we're going to have to see how you are. How you deal with this. It's not an easy task coming back after...amnesia...you know. It's only been a day or two from the way you're acting. Give it time. See how it goes. Speak to Rhys. Does HE want you to come back? Think about it. Do YOU really want to come back to Torchwood? There were times in the last couple of years that this job interfered in your life more than working for the police...I don't want you coming back to work here before you've thought this out. And _I've_thought it out."

Gwen pouted, "I 'spose so, it's just that I remember everything again! I feel like I could come straight back..."

"Talk to Rhys...with the obvious proviso that you keep things vague. Any information about Torchwood that identifies me, Ianto or the Angels puts our entire undercover activities in jeopardy, Gwen..."

"I guess so..." The pout was there again.

"Get back home, now, see your _husband_...talk. And don't come back here until you've had at least another day to talk to Rhys. Another FULL day. At least," Jack continued.

xxx

"What are we gonna do about _this_?"

"Let's sleep on it. We'll talk about it tomorrow, Jack," Ianto replied, as Jack started to relax.

xxx

The Angels assembled in the library at the beginning of the next day, before they had to assume their roles at the Council and at the Council.

Johnson was the first to speak.

"...No, the other four are just you average family men...go to work, do work, go home, think of the weekend. But DI Grey...not only is he really oily, _and_ he's trying to hit on me...well, he's made sure that he is the only one investigating Deputy Chief Executive John Hart. No one else has been tasked with that investigation- they're too busy looking at the minor players."

"I can see where Johnson is going," Tosh said. "Hart is a really slimy character. SO full of himself. Hits on all the temps- female OR male. One of the accountants tells me he was appointed about two years ago, when Swanson thinks the money started to go missing. My colleague tells me he has fast cars, a house in Majorca, exotic holidays and a pretty impressive house here in Cardiff. Not an issue in his post, but he hasn't been working in this kind of job for very long. Add to that, HIS accounts are the most vague in the whole department...and he has some very impressive firewalls, and some very large, gaping lacunae"

"So, you think Hart and Grey are in cahoots, as it were?" Jack responded.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Johnson interjected. "Down at the station, Grey is pretty much disliked. Again there's exotic hols, and he always hits on the WPCs, apparently. And why would he NOT let anyone else investigate Hart?"

"Right. We'll keep an eye on them both. But here's something else that you should know. I know you warned us, Johnson, but Gwen came here today. She's started to remember. She wants to come back."

"Jesus' SHIT!" the ex-UNIT officer shouted. "Jack! You can't! We're only just recovering from having her _here_!"

"I have to agree," said Tosh. "We've all been working together properly since she...left. I'm not sure I can go back to that."

"Look, Jack's told her not to come back for a few days. They talked, face to face...and I certainly won't let her back in Torchwood Villa until she's thought about this. If she's capable of thinking, that is... We can't Retcon her again. Not so soon."

Tosh thought she could see the tension in Ianto. She had every belief that if Gwen had behaved in her old (usual) manner when she had met Jack, Ianto would be more than livid.

"Look, guys," Jack interrupted, "we'll find a way round this- don't worry. Ianto is on to this...We can deal with it. The important thing for you two is to keep on the case until then."

Johnson didn't look convinced.

"One thought is that we allow her to _feel_ involved, but make sure that's she's not around on the case to actually disrupt any of our enquiries...I guess there could be a few more other possibilities...Official Liaison Officer, office based, that kind of thing..." Ianto mused.

"Christ!"

"Look, Johnson," Ianto said, "You were with UNIT...you know that a further dose of Retcon could cause irrepairable damage rendering her..."

Jack suddenly interrupted, a wide grin on his face, "Wow! I just love that Welsh accent...all those consonants, all those 'r's – that was really almost quite alliterative, Ianto..."

"Jack!" There was an almost angry look on Ianto's face, before Ianto looked upwards towards the ceiling, and then smiled at him indulgently. "We can pull this off- like I said, make sure that she's not interfering in our operations. We'll sort it, I'll sort it...but first we need to sort out where Cardiff Council's funding's gone."

"OK, OK!"

Johnson looked over at both of the men; the more she thought about it, there was definitely _something_ going on there. She thought back; the two men had been inseparable when they'd had their team outings. That was something that she really _was _going to keep an eye on. After all, amongst the Angels themselves (in house, that is), there wasn't much gossip...not, of course, that she _was_ one for gossip.

xxx

Friday morning

The end of the week had soon rolled around. At Cardiff Council, Toshiko was frustrated. She expected to be able to access any company's computer records, and a Local Authority didn't usually cause her any headaches. She'd been working for several days on a programme which looked into deleted data, but, as yet, she'd been completely unable to find the missing information.

As the day wore on, her workmates were obviously winding down to the weekend, mainly chatting about their plans- barbeques, parties and the Friday work's visit to the "Glendower Arms". As her colleagues continued to plan their early finish, Tosh finally saw a window pop up on her monitor.

"Deleted accounts found," it read.

Tosh quickly scanned the records before saving them to her memory stick and wiping all traces of her search. _"Jeez! These people are thorough,"_ she thought to herself, considering what she'd just seen. The records all related to John Hart; the records had been completely wiped from the main system, but this was a serious cover-up. Someone else had to be involved.

xxx

Over at Cardiff Central, Adam Grey's mobile buzzed. He hurried out from the main enquiry room to the main corridor to take the call, while Johnson looked on.

She could see him through the glass upper half of the door. The conversation looked heated as Grey paced backwards and forwards before he abruptly ended the call and returned to his desk.

xxx

Toshiko waited until lunchtime, before asking the rest of the team if they needed her to buy them a sandwich while she was out. Once safely outside the Town Hall, she flicked open her mobile and dialled.

"Johnson, can you speak?...I think I've found some files for the missing funds..."

xxx

Johnson had excused herself as her 'phone rang, and was now speaking to the Torchwood Agency's technology expert as she strolled along the corridor outside the office , looking for all the world as if she was making plans with friends for the weekend.

"_I'm convinced it's Hart...I managed to recover some of the deleted records today. But SOMEONE must be helping him. Anyone skilled in data recovery could surely have found the info...and the only person over at the IT & Fraud Squad who's been investigating him is Detective Grey."_

"You know IT isn't my forte, Tosh- I can send you a link to get you in here and do your work, though. I'll send it over now; by the looks of it this lot, they like a long lunch on a Friday. Now could be the time to get in there."

xxx

Johnson was right- Johnson and "the old boys' network" of Cardiff Fraud Squad headed off to "The Glendower Arms" shortly after she had pressed 'send' for a (mainly) liquid lunch ... In fact, lunch had turned into dinner, and looked like it may even become supper.

xxx

It was Friday, 5 pm, and, as Tosh had found out on her first day, it was the Chief Exec's Office's "pub outing day". Over at "The Saracen's Head" about half of the staff had made their way over to the pub, including Angharad, and they were all starting to relax. They'd all gathered in the Vault. The smokers were taking turns to go out into the "beer garden", and Toshiko couldn't help but notice that this included John Hart, although he was keeping a fair distance between himself and the staff as he seemed to be constantly answering his mobile, a serious look on his face.

xxx

If Tosh had been able to hear the conversation, she would have felt far from relaxed.

"I'm telling you, Grey, someone has accessed the hard drives!"

"_It's not possible. We've wiped everything. They'd have to have bloody Bill Gates or something to get in there."_

"Bollocks! The alerts you set have gone off!" Hart said under his breath.

"_Yeah? Must be a false alarm. Who could have accessed the drives? Your lot are just a pile of civil servants- not exactly data recovery experts- especially after the defences I've put in."_

"Well, yeah...perhaps you're right..."

"'_Course I'm right, John. As soon as I found out what you were doing of course I put in every defence out there. I'm going to protect my investment, aren't I?" _When his team had been assigned the investigation at Cardiff Council, Grey had soon seen who the culprit was, and then he'd started to think. And then he'd started to get greedy. He'd approached John Hart with a proposition... '50/50, and I'll set up firewalls into the hard drive and the main accounts systems...' Detective Grey had said, 'We can keep going until we're at about a million each. Maybe more if we're lucky! What do you think?'

"Yeah...we got a new girl this week. Quiet. Good with the accounts software. Too good, perhaps. And the alerts only went off this week..." Hart trailed off.

"_A plant?"_

"Could be.."

"_Name?"_

"Toshiko Sato. She's supposed to be a temp, but she's far too good. I'm beginning to wonder.."

"_Right. I'll go back to the office and do a check. I won't be missed if I'm quick. And then I'll text you."_

xxx

Back at the police station, Grey's checks drew a blank on 'Toshiko Sato'. No addresses, no registration with temping agencies before this week.

He sent a text to Hart, before he headed back to the pub: U cud b rite. Follow her home. we need her address.

xxx

At both the "The Sacracen's Head" and "The Glendower Arms" the staff of the Chief Exec's Department and the Fraud Squad started to drift away at about 9 o'clock, making their ways home in various states of 'wobbliness'.

xxx

Tosh walked home; her flat was in central Cardiff and only less than a mile away. But as she walked she felt as if she was being followed, despite the fact that whenever she turned back to look there was never anyone there. But still she heard footsteps.

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think I may have figured out how to add a chapter-so here goes!**

**Just to say thank you to anyone who commented on the last part- here's the next part:**

"The Unfortunate Return of Gwen Willliams"

Part 2 of 2

It was 10 am on Saturday morning and Jack and the two Angels (and Ianto) were meeting at Torchwood Villa. Gwen had called and insisted she was ready to return to work after her miraculous recovery. Ianto had told her to call around at 11 am; he and Jack had decided that that would give them enough time to go over the Council case before she arrived.

"Hi there, Angels! What have you got for me?" Jack grinned sitting down on the empty Chesterfield sofa, giving Tosh and Johnson a wink as they sipped at their coffees.

Tosh was first. "Hart. All the files I downloaded point to the funds going missing whenever he's been the one signing the monies off. And then the funds just disappear. And he's been looking..._shifty._ The office went to the pub last night, and he spent quite a bit of the night on his mobile, and he looked far from happy. He got a text at about 8, 8.30 and his face looked like thunder, kept looking at me."

She continued, "I walked home, but couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following me. You know- footsteps and stuff. Every time I turned round I couldn't see any sign of anyone. I've had the flat completely deadlocked all night. And I came here the long way round, checked I wasn't being followed"

"Grey spent a lot of time on _his _'phone. Disappeared back to the office just before 8 and came back just after 8.30..." Johnson interrupted. "And we've already noticed he doesn't let anyone else deal with Hart's files..."

Jack smirked at Tosh, trying to make light of the situation, "What do you reckon, Toshiko? A secret admirer, or do you think someone, possibly Hart, is on to you?"

"Wouldn't suprise me, Jack. Whoever deleted the files is good. Good enough to put in alerts, I think, in case anyone accessed the hard drive and the files..."

"So you could be under threat?" Jack paused, "And whether it's Hart, or somebody else, I'm guessing that, because you're not a permanent employee they think they could get to you and it wouldn't be too noticeable. Hell! If they go for it this weekend, they can just say you didn't turn up for the second week...frighten you off..."

"We need to keep you under surveillance this weekend, Tosh," said Ianto as he glanced between Jack and Johnson.

"IF," Johnson said, "they ARE on to Tosh, we'll need to keep an eye on them both. I can't see Hart being the heavy in this, though. He's more likely to let Grey do the dirty work. I could keep an eye on Hart- I'm convinced that it's Grey we have to worry about."

"Well, that means that Ianto and me can do part of the surveillance and..." Jack started as the doorbell rang. "That'll be Gwen."

There were sharp intakes of breath around the library as Ianto stood and left the room to answer the door, and Johnson muttered out loud, "Hell!"

Moments later, Ianto showed Gwen into the room, opening the door and gesturing for her to walk through.

She glanced round the room exclaiming, "Ooh, Tosh, Johnson, Ianto- it's so good to be back!" before her eyes, going wide, settled on Jack. "And it's nice to see _you _again, Jack!"

Ianto rolled his eyes before perching on the back of Tosh and Johnson's sofa. He noticed that Gwen had excelled herself; she was wearing tight black jeans and knee length, five inch heeled boots and possibly one of the lowest cut, figure hugging T-shirts that he'd ever seen her wear. She plonked herself down on the vacant seat next to Jack, just as she had a few days earlier.

"It's just so great to be back, and now you all seem to be working so closely together...looks like things have got a lot...better since I left!" she turned herself towards Jack and grinned. Secretly, Ianto felt it was more like a grimace.

"Now Gwen, you've been out of the business for some time. I think it's wise that you take things slowly. You know, less of the action part of the job...more of the planning and liaison." Jack glanced at the Angels, who were gritting their teeth, much as Ianto had done when he'd found out a few days earlier that Mrs Williams' memory had returned.

"Jack, I feel perfectly alright," she purred, "I know, _you're_ worried about me but it feels like I've never been away."

"Well, you're going to have to take it easy. We're going to have to see how you react to coming back." He paused, "We've got a case at the moment- Ianto and I are keeping Tosh under surveillance this weekend. You could join us but we're gonna have to keep an eye on you, just to make sure you're OK."

Ianto quickly interrupted. "Jack, why don't Gwen and I pair up for the stakeout? We can help each other out." From his point of view it was infinitely better for him to be paired with the policewoman. The way she was looking at Jack, he would be _much _happier if Gwen was with him, rather than Jack, whatever his feeling about spending a day confined in the Torchwood transit with her. Ianto saw the palpable disappointment on Gwen's face.

There was something akin to relief on Jack's face before he smiled and spoke. "Excellent idea, Yan! How was Rhys about you coming back? Because you could join us this afternoon- it could take the weekend, though, before we're sure Tosh is safe."

"No problem, Jack, I've spoken to Rhys. He's happy for me to get back to work. To something I enjoy. That I'm good at!"

At least three people in the room took a sharp intake of breath...Gwen's eyes hadn't moved from Jack's.

"'Phone him, Gwen. I'm _not _having Rhys worrying about you. If you do come back today, he'll have no idea where you are!"

Gwen pouted slightly and removed her 'phone from her back pocket as she left the room and made her way to the hall to call her husband.

"Well at least I'm watching Hart," Johnson grinned, before she looked pityingly over at the Torchwood co-ordinator, "unlike poor Ianto..."

"Someone's got to do it..." he trailed off as Gwen re-entered the room.

"Well, that's sorted," she said brightly, and she placed herself back on the couch next to Jack.

xxx

Ianto had been sitting in the Transit van (emblazoned with the legend 'Penarth Plumbing') with Gwen since just before 1 o'clock that afternoon. It was now close to 10 o'clock. The nine hours had passed painfully slowly. The only respite had been when Ianto had had to quickly excuse himself to go to the nearby Starbucks to use the loo and buy their (rather substandard, in his view) coffee. They'd eaten a couple of sandwiches each, and he'd listened to Gwen explain how her skills just hadn't been appreciated over at Bridgend. He'd also had to endure her constant texting to Rhys during which she took absolutely no notice of Tosh's flat and the surrounding streets. To some extent, Ianto couldn't complain. Every half hour or so, he himself had been receiving some rather suggestive texts from Jack, in addition to the bluetooth team communications from Jack who was stationed outside Grey's house in what appeared to be (to the untutored eye) a clapped-out Cortina.

She eventually paused. "So, how long has Jack been back in Cardiff?"

"Not sure...five months, maybe six...I think."

Gwen looked thoughtful, before she smiled, "So he was probably just coming back over when I had my accident. Probably to get to meet m...us all?"

"Maybe," he dissembled.

"He's younger than I expected," she said dreamily. "And more...dashing. Heck, he's damned good looking!" There was another pause. "Bet he's got loads of women after him. Has he got a girlfriend, do you know?"

Ianto wasn't sure what to say, "Not really my place to say. I don't know..."

Luckily, or unluckily, it was at that moment that Jack hissed through the headset. _"Grey's left the house and he's driving off. I'll follow him. If we're right, I'll be seeing you two shortly."_

They were right. Quarter of an hour later Grey pulled up in Tosh's street, several buildings down from her block of flats. He locked his car and made his way to the main door and pulled some kind of master key from his pocket. He glanced around swiftly, before opening the door and slipping inside the building.

Ianto retrieved the security fob and spare keys for Tosh's flat from his waistcoat pocket as he opened the transit's back door. "Come on Gwen!" He looked back. Gwen was smoothing down her T-shirt and checking her liquid eye-liner in a compact mirror- '_'Bloody hell'_, he thought, '_things are back to bloody normal then."_

"Come on- Tosh could be in danger!"

Jack joined them at the front door and whispered, "Right. If he is going to Tosh's, and it's far too much of a coincidence for him NOT to be, we need to get as much evidence as possible from the bugs in her flat, before we go in there. Just wait for my signal when we get up there." Jack moved his hand to his earpiece, flicked a switch, connected a wire and pressed 'record' on his MP3 player, before relaying a last message to Tosh, and routing the signal from the mics in her flat to Gwen and Ianto.

"Tosh? Grey's on his way up- remove your earpiece and get ready. We're right behind him. Get him worried. We need him to confess."

As the three of them made their way upstairs to Tosh's floor, Jack could hear Tosh answering her door.

"_Toshiko Sato?"_

"_Yes. Who are you? What do you want? It's past 10 o'clock."_

"_DI Grey, Cardiff police. Can I come in? I have a few routine questions to ask you about a case we're working on at the moment?"_

"_Ooh...oh..yes. Come in," Tosh said feigning surprise._

Jack could hear the door the door chain being undone and then the front door closing behind them as Tosh showed Grey into her flat.

xxx

"What can I do to help you... DI Grey, wasn't it?"

"Well... Is it right you've been temping at Cardiff Town Hall in the accounts department, Miss Sato?"

"We've been investigating a case of fraud there, and I need to ask if you've noticed anything untoward while you've been there."

Tosh tried to sound as nervous as possible as she replied, "Well, actually...yes. I...I think one of the senior officers' accounts don't...don't look right."

"And you have any idea about which officer this may be?"

"Yes, yes, I do. I think it may well be...well I think it could be Deputy Chief Executive..."

"I thought so," Grey paused. "Well...we can't have that..."

"Oh no, DI Grey, I agree. It's quite obviously embezzlement..."

"Oh yes, but that's not quite what I meant." There was another pause before he continued, "What I actually meant was that, I'm afraid, we can't have this information out in the open..."

"What DO you mean?"

"Well, you see, I have a lot... shall we say, invested ...in the Chief Exec's...activities. And I'm not sure I can allow this information to get out."

"Oh my God! You're in on this! With Hart!" Tosh said trying to sound as surprised as she could, "But...but..._why?_"

"Exactly how much do you think Cardiff Police pay these days?" he laughed. "And, Christ, does it ever stop _raining _here?"

DI Grey reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a pistol, pointing it at Toshiko

"Oh God..."

"I'm afraid, Toshiko Sato, you're a very bright one...and I'm not sure I can have you around to spoil my plans. Come on you're leaving with me..."

"Jack he's got a gun!"

"That won't work Miss Sato, I've been watching you...you're alone in here..."

xxx

Out on the landing Jack and Ianto were ready on either side of Tosh's door, weapons in hand. Jack had his favoured Webley, and Ianto held a stun gun (he wasn't that keen on guns even though he was an excellent shot). Gwen, too, carried a stun gun; considering Gwen's 'amnesia' it had been decided that she shouldn't be fully armed (if ever, in Ianto's opinion) until the team was sure she had fully recovered. Jones reflected that this was probably a good thing, as he looked over at Gwen. She was flat against the wall, as close as Ianto thought physically possible, seemingly oblivious to the conversation going on through her earpiece. Instead, she was gazing at Jack with undisguised admiration.

"_Jack he's got a gun.."_

"_That won't work Miss Sato, I've been watching you...you're alone in here..." _

Jack was galvanised into action. "Right- we're going in. Me and Ianto first. Usual drill, Ianto. Gwen bring up the rear," he ordered under his breath as he shouldered the door open, weapon in front of him.

"Yeah, you're right there, Grey. Miss Sato is _alone_ in _here._" Grey turned round to face Jack moving to point his pistol at Jack, "But she's certainly not _alone_ in _this._ Put the weapon down, Grey- you're outnumbered."

As Grey's eyes flickered between the two armed men, and one armed woman, in front of him, the arm holding the pistol wavered between them all. Ianto saw his chance and quickly moved past Jack, and before the Detective Inspector could react, hit him against the temple with the butt of his stun gun, and wrestled the pistol out of Grey's hand.

"Good work, Ianto!" Jack said admiringly. "_Never underestimate Ianto!" _he thought to himself, smiling.

Ianto handed the pistol to Gwen. At that moment, Gwen's mobile rang. "Oh! It's Rhys! I'd better tell him I won't be long!" she said as she answered her 'phone, placing the gun, and her own stun gun, on a nearby table.

"Hello, Rhys, love! No...everything's OK...," she said and she turned away to take the call.

"What the fuck, Gwen..." seethed Ianto.

Grey saw his chance. He pushed Ianto off him, pulled himself up and reached for the pistol, muttering, "Shit! You lot really are a bunch of amateurs..."

Luckily the policeman was so pleased with himself that he didn't notice Tosh grab Gwen's stun gun, place it to the back of his head and pull the trigger. Grey drooped to the floor as Jack rushed forward and hand-cuffed him.

"...oh, I'd better go Rhys...see you later." It had all happened so quickly that Gwen only caught the tail end of the action as she hung up.

"What the hell do you think you were doi..."

Ianto cut off Tosh as he brought a hand up and rubbed at his temples; he really didn't need an argument right now. That could have been _too close._ "What say we discuss this later? Or in team brief?"

xxx

Johnson was watching John Hart's house. The gardens were large and afforded the house a certain amount of privacy; it was situated in the kind of area where residents didn't feel they had to draw the curtains. She had watched as in turn, the Chief Executive paced back and forth in his sitting room in between working on his laptop. He looked like he was waiting for something, for someone.

Her earpiece crackled- the last communication she'd had from the rest of the team had been from Jack telling her that Grey was on his way to Toshiko's as he parked up in her street.

"_Johnson we're all sorted here. Gwen and Ianto are on their way to Cardiff Police station with Grey We've got him banged to rights with what we've recorded. How's it going there?"_

"Fine, fine. Hart seems agitated though."

"_I'll be with you in about twenty minutes. You can approach him first...say Grey's sent you. After all you've got the badge! Then I'll back you up. I can't see that he'll be armed so we shouldn't have a problem."_

"Sounds like a plan, Jack. I'll see you in twenty, then!"

xxx

Twenty five minutes later, Johnson stood at John Hart's porch and rang the bell, one hand held forward holding her (admittedly fake) police badge. Jack was out of sight back pressed against the wall to the right of the front door, gun at the ready. Just in case.

Hart stepped out into the porch and scanned the police badge through the glass of the outer door, before opening up. As they'd suspected he wasn't carrying a gun; after all, he was a white collar criminal.

"Can I help you?" he said.

"Detective Johnson, I work with DI Grey. He sent me to say that everything's sorted..."

Jack moved into his sightline and spoke, "Hart, I'm sorry but we're going to have to take you to the police station- we have Grey and he's told us everything."

John Hart looked as if he was about to run, but he didn't know where to.

"It's no use, Hart. We know everything." He withdrew his Webley and gestured. "And you won't get away. Don't make me use this."

For a moment the Deputy Chief Executive looked as if he was going to make a move, but then he sagged against the doorframe and sank to the floor, head in his hands.

xxx

It was noon the next day and Ianto Jones sat back leaning on several large pillows which were cushioning him against the large wooden bedstead, a copy of 'The Sunday Times' and a pen in his hands. He reached over to the bedside table and picked up his coffee.

Jack lay next to him, propped up on his right arm, staring intently at Ianto.

"And what I'd like to know, Ianto, is exactly why you're sat there doing 'The Sunday Times' so-called 'Fiendish' Su Doku, instead of me?"

Ianto dragged his attention away from the puzzle, "It concentrates the mind, Jack," he said indulgently and grinned, "Later...perhaps..."

"Seriously though, what are we going to do about Gwen? She really is a liability...that phone call...it could have been so much worse..." he sighed and hauled himself up into a sitting position and grabbed his coffee from his bedside table.

"Team brief is tomorrow, Monday, and I've asked Johnson and Tosh to be here a couple of hours early...we really all need to talk about this."

"I think you were right, Ianto. The best option _is_ to keep Gwen on client liaison and research duties...but that leaves us one down in the field."

"I know what you mean...but we were always one down when _you_ weren't involved. And _I'm_ not always out there helping. I think we could do with someone else as well. We can keep Gwen doing the background work. She's shown an extraordinary capacity for resisting the Retcon; I don't think we can get rid of her. Johnson says it's pretty unusual, and she's seen it used umpteen times at UNIT." He paused and snorted out a laugh, "At least we know it hasn't done her any damage, though. She's still as incompetent as she ever was!"

"Ianto Jones! I've said it before, and I'll say it again, you can be remarkably bitchy when you want to be!...Anyway, let's leave this 'til tomorrow." Jack put his empty cup back on the table before turning back to Ianto. "By the way, is it later yet?"

"Could be..." Ianto smiled, placing his own cup and the pen on the bedside table before rather carelessly throwing his copy of the Sunday Times onto the floor and turning to Jack.

xxx

Monday lunchtime, Torchwood Villa.

"I know, I know, Tosh. That 'phone call of Gwen's could have caused complete disaster...But it's happened now and we need to make sure it doesn't happen again. We're in an almost Catch 22 situation...As Johnson has pointed out, Gwen seems to be able to resist Retcon..."

"Which is a miracle in itself...UNIT's studies show it's usually only those with a very high IQ who manage to do that!" Johnson interrupted sarcastically.

Tosh laughed. "Obviously not the case here, then!"

Even Jack bit back a laugh.

"Well, back to the realities of this situation. Ianto has suggested that we put Gwen on Liaison and Research Duties with the excuse that we need to keep her under supervision and out of the line of fire... and we tell her that it's the ideal job for her 'people skills'."

"And it keeps her away from causing complete mayhem..." Ianto chimed in.

"That may well be the case, Yan." Ianto shuddered a little at the use of his pet name. "But I reckon we need an extra pair of hands to make up for Gwen's 'office job'. Whaddya think, guys? There are times that I won't be able to be here to cover."

"Could be a good idea...what do you have in mind?" Tosh asked. Johnson nodded in agreement.

"There are a few possibilities. PC Andy Davidson is well aware of our work. I was a bit worried at first, but Ianto has been chatting informally with him and, believe me he is NOT in awe of Gwen! In fact, he's been more than a bit put out. He thinks, quite possibly rightly, that being partnered with Gwen has hampered his career with the police!"

Johnson started to mutter, "Quite understandable..."

"I've always thought he was very sweet, and more than discreet. And he's pretty bright, too..." said Tosh. "...not to mention quite cute..."

"So, are we agreed on this? And we'll at least look into Andy?"

Johnson, Tosh and Ianto all nodded in agreement as they heard the front door intercom buzz.

xxx

"Morning everyone!" Gwen enthused as she entered the room. "What a weekend! Mind you, it's great to be back!"

Yet again, she spied a spare seat between Jack and Ianto who were sat at opposite ends of one of the Chesterfields. She squeezed herself into the space. "So what's happening?"

"Well, Gwen, we've just started," Jack lied and decided to cut straight to the chase. "But, of course we're all worried about you after the amnesia...Actually, since you just seem to _relate_ to people, I was wondering if you would be interested in the role of Client Liaison and Research? It would really use your people skills, Gwen, You'd be really great at it and I think you'd excel..."

Gwen grinned at him, eyes almost popping out of her head at the compliment. "Jack...if you think I'm up to it...yes!"

"It would mean less field work, but I think you're the right person for the job."

Gwen, yet again was insensible to the underlying message behind Jack's words. Jack also sensed that she was completely uninterested in any discussion about Saturday night's events or exactly why she'd left her mobile on during an operation, never mind answered it. _"Well,"_ he decided, "_at least this way we get her away from any field work! After all, she'll never comprehend how she compromised the operation..."_

"Great! Now why don't you go and tell Rhys the news! No pay rise though, I'm afraid!"

"Oh, thank you!" she said shooting Jack a significant look before shaking herself back into reality and getting to her feet. "Yes, yes, I _should_ go and tell Rhys the good news!"

With that she said "Goodbye, See you all!" with a cheery and self satisfied look at them all, before sweeping out through the library door.

"See you, Gwen!" They all spoke at more or less the same time before letting out a collective sigh as the door closed.

Tosh was the first to speak, "Well, then, Jack...looks like you pulled that one off!"

"It wasn't exactly a surprise, Tosh. She's never been the most perceptive of people!" Johnson said.

"Now that's sorted, how about a celebratory lunch and a few drinks at 'The Red Lion', everyone?" Ianto asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" three voices chorused.

**The end of part 2...more to follow**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who's commented so far. If you are reading, please feel free to review!**

Close to four months had passed since Gwen Williams' 'amnesia' had lifted. Jack's team of undercover detectives (known amongst themselves as the 'Angels') and Ianto, The Torchwood Agency's administrator and general "fix-it" guy, had settled into a comfortable pattern. Toshiko Sato and Johnson worked on the more challenging and high profile projects, whilst Gwen Williams worked on their local jobs such as following spouses in divorce cases, or employers checking out suspicious employees; she'd also taken over some of Ianto's police liaison and administration duties. She was completely unaware of the fact that Torchwood's administrator regularly re-filed the paperwork and invoices when she wasn't looking. Meanwhile, Jack Harkness, the Agency's boss, and Ianto helped out on the cases which required more manpower; in fact, on a couple of occasions, even Gwen had been called in to assist on those cases. This new era at Torchwood had been light-heartedly called the 'Return of Gwen' or R.O.G...when Gwen wasn't there, of course.

Although they'd all discussed a new recruit they'd procrastinated but, now, with three cases on the go simultaneously, it was time to take that step.

xxx

It was a cold and drizzly day in Cardiff. Police Constable Andy Davidson gripped his paper cup of tea for warmth as he stood next to the taped off RTA scene.

He looked further down the street to where he could see two of his colleagues talking to a dark haired man in a charcoal overcoat. One of them turned and gestured over to Andy. As the man turned to look, Andy realised it was Ianto Jones of the Torchwood Agency. He'd come across Ianto on quite a few occasions- more so recently- and he seemed like a decent bloke, if a bit formal. They'd chatted quite a bit recently, and Andy had noticed Ianto give the odd exhausted sigh whenever his old police partner, Gwen Williams, was mentioned. This made Andy like the man even more, and once or twice he'd let slip that he'd felt he'd been held back in his career by her. After all, amongst other incidents, there'd been 'the Beaverbrooks debacle' when he and his partner had actually been had been on 'on the job' marksmanship training; Gwen had become distracted by the platinum engagement rings in the side window of the jewellery shop, resulting in two of the armed robbers getting away... It had taken him almost two years after her departure before the Cardiff police force had even started to consider him vaguely competent.

Ianto walked over to Andy and greeted him.

"How are you doing, Andy?"

"I'm bloody freezing!"

"Don't you just love Wales?" Ianto smiled.

Andy laughed, muttering, "Yeah, great, better than the Bahamas..."

The Torchwood agent laughed back, anyway, Andy, I want to speak to you. When're you next free? I'd like us to meet up, have a drink- I've got a proposition for you."

The policeman looked a little taken aback by this, but Ianto just quietly chuckled. "Don't worry! Not that kind of proposition!" He reached inside his overcoat and into his waistcoat pocket, and withdrew his card and held it out. Still smiling, he continued, "Give me a call when you're free. Like I said, don't worry! Jack...Jack Harkness will be there too."

"Cheers." Andy said taking the card.

xxx

Two nights later found Jack and Ianto sitting in a quiet back room at their local pub, The Red Dragon, waiting for Andy Davidson to join them. Andy had called yesterday and arranged to meet up, intrigued by Ianto's 'proposition'.

Jack stood as Andy walked into the room and over to their table. He held out his hand and shook Andy's vigorously and then gestured towards the bar, "Good to see you, Andy! What can I get you?"

"A pint of Brains, please, Mr Harkness" he said, as the other man made his way over to the bar. He'd only really seen Jack Harkness a few times, and they'd only spoken once or twice.

"No problem, Andy. And you can call me Jack," he said as he looked over his shoulder with a smile.

Andy sat down opposite Ianto. "Evening, Ianto."

"Hello, Andy. Enjoying your day off?"

"Yeah, catching up on sleep- you know how it is," he smiled. "But I'm not really sure why you asked me here."

Ianto just smiled as Jack made his way back with Andy's pint, and then sat down next to Jones setting the pint down on the table.

"Well, I guess you're wondering why Ianto asked you here?" Andy nodded. "You know Gwen Williams has been working with us? Well, now she's working as Torchwood's liaison...officer. This leaves us one down in the investigation department. Ianto here has been keeping an eye on you for me. You're undervalued with the police."

Ianto continued, "My researches show that before you were partnered with Gwen, you were in line for fast tracking. You'd scored the best in the marksmanship training for your intake. And we also happen to know that you've got a degree in Sociology and Criminology from the Cardiff School of Social Sciences..."

Andy's mouth dropped open and his jaw almost hit the bar table in front of him.

Jack grinned and laughed, "Ianto takes his research very seriously! What you're doing as a Police Constable is beyond me."

"How the hell did you find that lot out? I never even told Gwen! Not that she ever let me get a word in edgeways..."

The Torchwood boss laughed again. "Well, I had to get all the information I could before I offered you a job."

The policeman had just taken a large swig of his bitter, and almost choked. "You want to offer _me _a _job_?"

"That's right. I want you to join as one of my investigators, and I'm willing to offer a quite...substantial...pay rise. And you'll need transport, so Torchwood would be providing you with a car. Our business isn't just divorce cases; we have some very, very lucrative assignments. And those jobs can bring some pretty hefty bonuses, too."

"Look, Jack, this is all very flattering but I've got a secure job with the force. Over the last couple of years I've managed to win a lot of respect back from my superiors...I was thinking of applying for a promotion..." It didn't take a genius to work out that 'over the last couple of years' meant 'since Gwen left'. "And, with all respect, I'm not sure I could work with Gwen again..."

Ianto smiled his quiet smile again, but Harkness just roared with laughter. When his laughter had subsided, he spoke again, "I can understand your reservations, Andy. I think it's time for us to be a bit more candid with you! You won't generally be working with Gwen. She proved a little...shall we say, unreliable in the field. Some of her actions compromised some of our more important cases." Andy gave a little snort, and Jack just laughed again, "I like this one, Ianto! Can we keep him?" Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack continued, "Anyway, that's the reason she's working on client liaison and some of our easier cases...divorces, keeping an eye on kids, stuff like that. I won't lie to you, Andy. There could be times when we need the manpower, but we're trying to keep that to a minimum. Hence our need to recruit another agent. So...what d'ya think, PC Davidson?"

The proposition was definitely more appealing. "Look...Jack. I have to admit that your offer is starting to look tempting. But you've got to understand, I always wanted to join the police force. And it's a job for life, more or less. I can't give you an answer. Not straight away, at least."

"I do understand. Why don't we all just chat, get to know each other? Ask any questions you like, and then go home, sleep on it. Heck, sleep on it for a week if you want to! Just promise me you'll at least consider it?"

"I will, I will...I'll think about it," Andy sighed, before the three men settled in to an amiable chat about the Torchwood Agency, and, as the evening wore on, many other things.

xxx

"What do you reckon? D'ya think he'll say 'yes'?"

"I hope so, but it's a big step for him, Jack," Ianto said as the two men sat on the drawing room sofa drinking their cups of coffee. "You've got to realise this is a risk for him; he's always wanted to be in the police. It's a stable job, and he could stay there until he retires...early."

Ianto fully understood Andy's reticence; this wasn't how he'd envisioned his life, either. Wonderful as it was, he'd never planned to be spending his time as a PA to a secretive investigation agency, never mind going out with his (very male) millionaire employer.

He'd left university, moved to London and taken up a post at University College's Library. He'd met Lisa. They'd bought a flat and planned to get married, have kids. And then she was diagnosed with a particularly aggressive form of leukaemia.

Two months after her death, just short of five years ago, he'd found himself back in Cardiff. He'd bought himself a small flat with the profits from the sale of their London home. He'd scoured the classifieds and the job pages of the Cardiff Gazette, until he'd noticed an advertisement for a PA. He applied and found himself interviewed by a certain Jack Harkness. He'd got the job after Jack had asked him why he was moving back to Wales. When Ianto had told him about Lisa, he'd seen sympathy and understanding written all over Jack's face. Jack was setting up a Detective Agency; his wife, Estelle had been killed five years before in a hit and run accident whilst she'd been out running. The police and every private investigation firm that he'd consulted had drawn a blank on the vehicle that had been involved and the experience had spurred Jack on so he was setting up his own agency. Ianto got the job, and, with Jack looking on through the CCTV in Torchwood Villa's library , Ianto had vetted and recruited Torchwood's first three 'agents': Toshiko Sato, Suzy Costello and Johnson. When Suzy left, they'd taken on Gwen Cooper.

Ianto and Jack had hit it off straight away, each helping each other through their grief. Whilst Jack was setting up the agency, they'd talked over takeaways, at the pub and over meals out (Jack wasn't a _total_ recluse; he just didn't take participate in his previous society lifestyle, or even mix with his old friends) and the two of them had become close friends as well as colleagues. But, confusingly for Ianto, there'd been times where he'd found himself attracted to the older man; times when Jack had lent in a little too close when they'd been looking over case files, or when they'd 'accidentally' touched whilst handing over files or coffee... Ianto had shrugged these thoughts off. Jack was certainly charismatic and handsome, after all he'd read that before Jack had been married he'd been named as one of "Britain's most eligible bachelors". There'd even been an article in one of the more trashy celebrity magazines where he'd been described as one of the "UK's most shaggable men"!

Almost a year after they'd met, they'd been relaxing on the small sofa in Jack's first floor study with a bottle of rather excellent Pouilly Fuisse after completing the year end bookkeeping for Jack's accountant. There'd been a lull in conversation and Jack and Ianto's eyes had met. And then, unexpectedly, Jack had leaned forward and kissed him. Despite his surprise, Ianto had responded before Jack pulled back muttering, quietly, "I am _so _sorry...I've wanted to do that since I met you, but it...it was a complete abuse of my position..."

"Don't be sorry..." Ianto had said as he pulled Jack back into another kiss.

Many minutes later they were tugging at each other's clothing, until Jack had managed to speak. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I've got absolutely no idea what I'm doing here, but... yeah," he'd said with a nervous laugh and kissed Jack again.

"Don't worry...I think I know enough about this for us both!" And with that Jack had dragged him up off the sofa, out of the study, along the landing and to his room. That had been the first time they'd slept together, and, judging from the sounds that Jack had been making and the looks that he'd given him, Ianto must have acquitted himself pretty well. He acquitted himself pretty well the next morning, too, and again around lunchtime, just before hunger forced them to get up and out of bed to eat.

He reflected that it was a GOOD THING that the Angels had a week off and weren't coming in that day. Or indeed the next day...

xxx

Andy Davidson sat in his flat, sprawled on his couch, head spinning. He cracked open a can of beer- his shift had finished and he was off work for the next 3 days; and he _really_ needed another drink after the evening's events.

Jack Harkness' offer had been more than tempting- there'd been times recently when he'd wondered just why he'd joined the force. There were times when his job gave him real job satisfaction; but these times had been few and far between in the last couple of years. He'd begun to despair of a promotion, and sometimes it seemed that all he did was guard crime scenes, whilst he watched as younger graduate coppers were promoted above him.

He was thirty-one now and perhaps it was time to take a gamble. Harkness had offered him half his police salary again, plus bonuses AND a car. And looking at Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones, he had started to suspect the car wasn't going to be a second-hand Skoda.

It seemed that Gwen wasn't going to be too much of an issue, either. From Gwen's bragging on the occasions she'd been at the Station on agency business, he'd thought she was more or less running Torchwood! It turned out that she'd been moved sideways to basically safeguard the agency's business! Perhaps she _wouldn't _be a problem at all if he decided to take Jack up on his offer...

xxx

Four days (and three almost sleepless nights later), he'd called Jack and Ianto and agreed to join after working out his month's notice with the force.

xxx

In the last few months, it had become almost normal procedure for Jack and the Angels to start their briefings at least an hour before Gwen had been called in. It was no different this day, the first Monday after Andy Davidson had called Jack and agreed to join the Agency.

After a debrief and review of their recent cases, the Leader of Torchwood paused.

"Well, ladies, and Ianto, of course...I've got _good news..._"

Johnson hadn't been used to being called a 'lady' in a long time, but over the last four or five years she'd got used to Jack's ways. For some reason, he seemed to just pull off the flirting and charm without causing too much offence, unless the purpose was to completely disarm the recipient.

"Andy Davidson called me and Ianto. He's gonna join. He's putting in his resignation letter this morning, so he'll have four weeks' notice to work."

"Great news, Jack!" Toshiko actually sounded excited, even though her delivery was quiet. Johnson nodded.

"Yeah. I explained our current 'arrangement' and that seemed to sway it. My only worry now is how Gwen's going to take it. I suggest we go for emphasising her 'people skills' in what she's doing at the moment." The three employees all muttered in agreement.

xxx

Williams entered the library to "hellos", looking more than a little disappointed to find there was no space for her to sit down next to Jack. The four people in the room were sitting on two of the three Chesterfields, leaving the empty one for Gwen.

"What a weekend! I only just got home for 7 on Saturday. Almost didn't make it for Rhys' cousin's 21st."

"How about the case, Gwen? How did that go?" Johnson asked.

"Oh, yeah. Right... Yeah, Mr Farnham spent a few hours on Saturday afternoon at the 'Miss Melanie Singles Bar'. He left at 4pm for a two hour long check in with one of the girls at 'The Regent' guesthouse round the corner. 'The Regent' isn't known for its _long term _stays, and I've got 'photos of him looking pretty cosy with the girl on the way in. Had a chat with the receptionist- seems like Farnham is a regular _guest._"

"Not good news for Mrs Farnham, then? I kinda hate it when it's bad news in these cases." Jack exhaled, "so when's Mrs Farnham coming in, Ianto?"

"As soon as I give her a call- I can make an appointment for tomorrow, if everybody's OK with that?"

Gwen and Ianto nodded while Jack carried on speaking, "And Tosh, Johnson? There still no news on the stolen goods at 'Laptops R Us'?"

"No, but I think we have a lead on the Warehouse Supervisor. Should know in the next couple of days," Tosh explained.

"Good, good! I guess we'd better go to any other business, then." The Torchwood boss paused, before deciding that the best policy was just to tell truth. "As you've all probably realised we've all been working at full throttle, and we've needed a new agent. The good news is that we've not only got a candidate, but HE'S agreed to join us. Gwen, I realise you'll know the man in question; it's Andy Davidson."

Gwen was completely stunned, and for once, was momentarilly lost for words before she finally spluttered, "But Jack,...Andy's not really...Torchwood material...He's not even trained for this kind of work.."

"Gwen, Andy not only has the qualifications- a degree in Sociology and Criminology- but he also got the best scores in marksmanship and all of the police training tests. In fact, he's been severely underestimated with Cardiff police."

Tosh let out a low and very quiet whistle before saying, "Wow!"

"But... but...he never told me any of this..." Gwen was feeling as if Andy had purposefully kept information from her. For a very brief moment she recognised that she'd never bothered to ask him about his life, before she quickly dismissed the thought. "Jack, are you really sure about this? I mean, you can only recruit the best...we've got a reputation to uphold..."

Jack looked over at Ianto as he bit back a (no doubt acerbic) comment, before he spoke forcefully, "Andy has local knowledge, and the right skills; we've been keeping our eye on him for some time and I'm convinced he's the right guy for the job."

"If you think so," Gwen said trying to sound as if she had faith in his judgement. She smiled at Jack.

"I think so, Gwen, and we need someone in the field. In you, though, we have someone with sympathy and empathy. You're doing great with the domestic cases, better than the rest of us could even imagine doing. The rest of just can't seem to make those connections with the clients, make them feel comfortable when they're dealing with difficult issues and emotions. I'd be foolish to take you away from that," he finished.

Mrs Williams positively glowed from the compliment, as she glanced somewhat superciliously at her work mates.

"I see where you're going, Jack," she smiled.

"Good, good...so we're all OK with Andy?"

Johnson, Tosh, Ianto, and even Gwen, all responded with nods and 'yeses' .

"Rightio!" (Ianto suppressed a giggle at Jack's 'Wooster-esque' wording) "That's agreed. And I suggest a team trip whenever Andy's free. He's on shifts, and I think it would be a great idea if we all get together before he joins. Get to know each other, before we're all thrown together on a job." Since Ianto had encouraged him to get more involved, Jack had actively and enthusiastically embraced the idea of team bonding, almost as if he was making up for lost time.

xxx

And so one Saturday evening, two weeks later, Ianto and Jack found themselves sitting, again, in the back room of The Red Dragon. Johnson was the first to arrive, followed, not ten minutes later by Tosh. The four Torchwood team members were sitting around their table when Andy arrived not long afterwards; he'd been a bit nervous about meeting the whole team, and he'd decided on arriving 'fashionably' late in the hope of not being the first there. He'd briefly met Johnson on the 'Cardiff Deputy Chief Exec' case, and he'd come across Toshiko Sato before, but the only member of the team he'd really chatted with for any length of time was Ianto. In retrospect, he realised Ianto had been gleaning as much information about him as possible.

"Good to see you, Andy! Brains?" Jack stood, shook Andy's hand no less vigorously than he had a few weeks before, and went to fetch his drink.

Tosh moved over on the banquette seating to make room for the policeman. By the time Jack returned with the pint, the four were all engaged in conversation.

"..and, I thought, what the hell! It's now or never! Go for it, Andy!"

Tosh was smiling at him, "I don't think you'll regret it. Jack's a great boss, and the work is more than interesting. Never know what we're going to get next. Went to Indonesia not long ago. And a couple of years ago we were working in Mozambique, at Pemba beach!"

Johnson chipped in, "Yeah, I thought it would be difficult adapting- I spent most of my training in a more 'military' atmosphere, but you know, this is the best job I've had, you're gonna love it Andy."

Jack smiled at Ianto as he set down the pint of Brains. It seemed that everyone was already getting on well.

"Here you go."

"Cheers...Jack," Andy replied, remembering his soon to be new boss' order to call him 'Jack' on their last meeting. "Anyway, where's Gwen? Isn't she joining us?"

"Probably running late, you know. Seems that Rhys is a bit put out by her working hours," said Ianto.

"It was the same at the station!" Andy laughed. "Always running late, that one. You'd think that if you were married to a copper you'd have got used to their working hours...apparently he was always going on about her doing the late shifts..."

The door to the room opened at that point and Gwen walked in.

"Sorry I'm late! Rhys wanted a bit of quality time before he went out with Banana Boat...Oh..Hiya..How're you doing Andy?" she said as glanced around looking for a seat. The table was full and she finally plonked herself down on a stool at the end of the table. She was a bit chagrinned to be sat next to Ianto who was seated next to Jack on the rather comfy looking banquette seating

As the evening wore on, Jack was overjoyed to see that most of the team were getting on with each other. Interestingly, Tosh and Andy were chatting away like old friends. She _had _said he was cute... He considered that he really didn't have the right to worry about workplace relationships. He'd always thought that Ianto was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen.

xxx

The Red Dragon didn't usually take advantage of extended licensing hours unless there was an event or party booked into one of its two function rooms, and so, at 11 o'clock the Torchwood team heard the landlord calling "last orders". They'd spent a pleasant few hours just talking about work and life in general. Andy had even cajoled Johnson, and then Ianto into a few games of pool (much to Jack's enjoyment- any games that involved attractive, young Welshmen in well-cut trousers leaning over a table was fine by him; even if it did mean he'd had difficulty keeping up with the conversation around the bar table).

"Well, I guess that's me done, I'm knackered" Gwen said. "Although, I don't even know why I'm worried about getting back- Rhys is out with Banana Boat, so God only knows what state he'll be in when he gets back!"

"I'll call a taxi. We're all going back towards town, aren't we?" Toshiko asked.

Gwen and Johnson both agreed.

Andy grinned, before saying, "Good idea, Tosh. Cheers!"

"Ianto?"

"No, no, it's OK, Tosh...just got to pick up some paperwork from the villa to take home. I can call a taxi from there..."

"No problem, Ianto," she said raising an eyebrow.

By half eleven they were all waiting outside for the taxi, while Jack had been waylaid by the landlord on the way out. Johnson didn't often smoke unless she'd had a drink, like tonight, and now she was stood with a lit Marlboro a few yards away from Tosh and Ianto, speaking to the Gwen and Andy.

Looking at Ianto, Tosh spoke, "Ianto?"

"Yeah?"

She paused, before deciding to use the fact that she'd had a few drinks before continuing.

"Why don't you and Jack just tell the team that you're seeing each other? I mean, it would be a lot easier than having to keep making excuses to stay behind to finish the filing or collect paperwork..."

Ianto's mouth was open now, and his eyes looked more than a little startled. It was a look that was more often seen on a goldfish.

"Sorry, Ianto..."

"...I...I...How did you know? ...I thought we'd been kind of subtle," he said finally.

"Ianto, you guys just can't stop looking at each other. Jack couldn't keep his eyes off you while you were playing pool with Andy. That, and the fact that I overheard you on the 'phone saying how much you were missing him when we were on the Buwith Spa case." She smiled encouragingly. "And you two always either arrive or leave together, or _you're_ the first to arrive and the last to leave!"

Ianto sighed and then gave a quiet laugh. "So- not so subtle, then?"

She shook her head. "If it helps, I don't think anyone else has noticed! Especially not Gwen. I think she thinks that Jack finds her irresistible. Perhaps it would be good for her to find out that she's not the centre of his attention," she said glancing over.

"Maybe...but really, this wasn't...isn't...anyone else's business."

"Look, you two are _happy_ around each other- why not at least think about it?"

"Ok, ok!" Ianto said, relieved as he saw the Cardiff City Cab approaching. He was a little less relieved as he heard Jack's voice behind him and then Jack placed a hand on the small of his back.

"Hey, what are you two conspiring about?" he grinned. "Not plotting the downfall of society as we know it, I hope? It's always the quiet ones, you know!"

"Nope, nothing, nothing like that!" Toshiko responded winking at Ianto, as she made her way over to the others and the taxi that had just pulled up. "Anyway, best get going before we're charged waiting time!"

As the two men waved goodbye to their colleagues Jack spoke, "Ready for the walk back?" As Ianto nodded, he continued, "So, then. What was that all about with Tosh? You two looked pretty intense."

They started the ten minute walk back to the villa. "Well...She knows about _us_. Seems we're not even half as subtle as we thought. She thinks we should just tell the team about...us...And it seems there's only so many times you can use the 'got to stay late to finish the filing' excuse to stay behind after everyone else has left..."

The Torchwood boss laughed loudly as he placed his arm around Ianto's waist, pulling him closer against the cold. "Ever thought she could be right? You know I'm not embarrassed about this- us. And your close family knows already anyway."

Ianto thought back to last Christmas, and how he'd finally had enough of his sister Rhiannon's efforts to fix him up with yet another one of her unsuitable female friends, and had admitted he'd been having a relationship with a man. For three years. It had been the catalyst for him telling his mam, stepfather and two stepbrothers about Jack. It hadn't been the easiest set of conversations, but in the end, he'd finally introduced the family to Jack. And to his surprise, they'd all been accepting of the relationship. Yes it hadn't been the easiest of situations, but, on the whole, things had gone well.

"Look, I'll think about it, Jack. But I've always been _private_ about my personal life. It's not just because it's _you_. We can talk about this later...tomorrow."

"You're right, perhaps let Andy bed in first. Give it all a bit of time and see how the new team gets on. And, anyway, I've got better things to think about tonight. I've had to watch you leaning over that goddarned pool table this evening."

xxx

Again, for the second time recently, (soon to be ex) PC Andy Davidson was relaxing on his couch with a beer, after a night out at The Red Dragon. He was contemplating his decision to leave the police. All in all, the evening had gone well. He was getting along with Jones, his new boss and even the usually stony faced Johnson. Johnson and he had talked about extra firearms training, and Jack had agreed to a trip to Northern Ireland for practice; presumably Jack's police connections and obvious wealth might have something to do with the fact that Torchwood employees appeared to have licenses for handguns, but the training and practice still had to take place outside of the mainland.

He'd also managed to put up with Gwen for the evening, even though she was demonstrating a superior attitude about her 'liaison officer/local cases' role, completely oblivious to the reality that she had been moved sideways to make sure that she wasn't too much of a liability. He laughed to himself as he opened another can of beer and turned on his TV. She'd never been very observant.

Then his thoughts turned to Tosh. Every time he'd come across her he'd been impressed with her intelligence, and tonight he'd found out that she was not only exceptionally bright, but she was skilled in a multitude of martial arts. He was really quite _seriously_ impressed. On top of this, she was undeniably 'cute'. Strike that, she was attractive in a way that didn't scream 'Look at me, I need to be the centre of your attention'! He doubted that she even knew that she was so _appealing._

He sighed to himself as he thought about her; she was quite evidently out of his league. And what with Ianto Jones and his 'James Bond' style, and the magnetic charm of Jack Harkness, he surely had no chance with Toshiko.

"_Ah well, just a couple of more weeks before I start with Torchwood." _He thought."_I'm just going to have to see how this thing goes- __this__ is going to be the biggest gamble of my life..."_

**Coming next: "Jacks Angels: The Case of the Missing Heiress"**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Title: "Jack's Angels: The Case of The Missing Heiress"  
**Rating:** PG- I don't think there's anything dodgy in here

**Spoilers/disclaimers : **Can't think of any? I own nothing here, nor do I make any money!  
**Summary:** Torchwood characters shoehorned into a rather unexciting Charlie's Angels adventure! No Charlie's Angels characters in this though! The Team travel to sunnier climes...  
**A/N:** This fic is slightly **Gwen-bashing**. Not upsettingly so, I wouldn't think...

Originally posted separately, but posted as part of Jack's Angel's II to make life easy for anyone watching who's alerted this. 

**"Jack's Angels: The Case of The Missing Heiress"  
**

**Ch 1**

"Mr Jack Harkness?" the man questioned looking between the two men on the doorstep once he'd opened the door.

Jack smiled widely as he replied, "Yep, that's me!"

"If you'd like to follow me, Sir Alistair is waiting for your appointment, Sir."

As the butler ushered the two men inside and into the large hallway, he turned to close the front door before leading them towards a double wooden panelled door.

A few years ago, when he'd first come to work for Jack, Ianto would have felt intimidated by the butler and the surroundings of the Lethbridge-Stewart mansion. Now, though, he'd been working for Jack for almost five years- heck, he'd been seeing Jack for about four years and more or less lived at Torchwood Villa, even though he'd kept his flat in central Cardiff. He'd got used to the villa and its large and spacious rooms and even though Jack didn't keep live-in staff, he'd got used to the daily cleaner, too. He followed Jack as they were shown into the drawing room, where Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart was sitting in a wing armchair. Ianto judged he was in his late 60s, possibly early 70s, and he had the bearing of a man who had worked with the military all of his life.

And that was exactly what the man had done. Graduating from Sandhurst, he'd gone straight into the Army, before being head-hunted by UNIT, where he'd risen to the rank of Brigadier. His family was wealthy and he'd moved in the same circles as Jack, and he'd also been a close a family friend of Estelle, Jack's wife.

As the butler turned and left the room, Sir Alistair got to his feet, moving towards them as he held out his hand and greeted Jack enthusiastically.

"Jack Harkness! Good to see you! And this is...?" he said looking over to Ianto.

"Alistair, I'd like to introduce you to Ianto Jones- my Personal Assistant and the Torchwood Agency's Administrator."

Ianto reached forward to shake a proffered hand. "Good to meet you, Mr Jones."

"And you, Sir Alistair."

"Less of the 'Sir'- call me Alistair! Goodness me, Jack, it must be ten years since we last met!" he said turning his attention back to Jack. "And how are you? I was so very, very sorry to hear about Estelle..."

Ianto noticed a brief, pained look in Jack's eyes before he responded. "Thank you Alistair, but that was a long time ago now. Life has to go on, and with the help of my colleagues and...friends," Jack's eyes flickered towards Ianto as he paused, "...things are going well now. More than well."

"Good. Good. It's so nice to see you looking so well and so happy again." It was obvious that Sir Alistair didn't know what to say next, but had seen the look which Jack had given Ianto.

"Anyway, Alistair, how are you? And how is Fiona?"

"Oh, we're both keeping well, and Fiona is helping the WI with the village fete. That's where she is now, down at the village hall. Couldn't get out of it but asked me to give you her regards."

"Still tirelessly making jam, eh?" Jack could see something was worrying the Brigadier, and continued, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this invitation? Although, you know it's always a pleasure to see you."

"I suppose I should get to the point, Jack. Take a seat, both of you."

As Jack and Ianto settled themselves on the chintz sofa, the retired Brigadier continued to speak as he moved back to sit in his chair.

"I think that there's no point beating about the bush. You were recommended to me by Jamie Stephenson- you sorted out an insider trading incident at his bank. Came as a bit of a surprise that you were doing investigation work, I'll admit, Jack."

"You know, it was nothing I planned, just kind of fell into it. Anyway, what's been going on?"

"Well, it's my granddaughter, Caroline. I'll try to cut a long story short. She fell in with the 'wrong sort of crowd'. Trouble is, she's going to be 25 soon and she'll be able to access her trust fund. And it's a considerable amount of money. But worse than that, she's disappeared. She set off on round the world trip but we've had no contact with her for three months. She went to Cuba, the first stop on her trip, with this boy she'd been seeing, Jake, and after three weeks, no trace of either of them! We've tried to track her down, but no sign of either of 'em. I don't even think she's in Cuba any more...the only information about her was a withdrawal from her current account at a bank in Panama City."

"You remember William, my son in-law? Kate's husband? He's at the end of his tether. He even went out to Cuba himself before he got an investigator involved...Nothing. Pile of rubbish that so-called private eye was. I think it's obvious what we need here- I need your investigators to go out there, all of 'em if necessary, to find out what's happened...Are you interested? I'll pay anything to find out what's happened to my granddaughter."

"I can take this on, take my whole team with me; and it won't cost the earth! But there's no guarantees, we can only do the best we can...but I WILL make you the promise that I'll do everything in my power to find her."

"I can't thank you enough, Jack..." Alistair's voice trailed off.

Jack flopped almost untidily onto the four poster bed back at their hotel, an old coaching inn. Fiona had arrived back later in the afternoon and invited the two men to stay to dinner and it was now just past ten in the evening. Alistair's estate was in Buckinghamshire and he and Ianto had decided to stay overnight in the area to take advantage of their time away from Cardiff and Torchwood.

"Come here," he smiled holding out his hand to Ianto. The young man took it and found himself pulled onto the bed next to Jack.

"We're going to pull out all the stops on this one, Ianto. Always had a soft spot for The Brig -Alistair, that is. When we get back I think you should start booking a trip for all of us to Cuba, with the option of onward tickets to Panama, or wherever else this'll take us."

Ianto moved to get up. "I can get the laptop out now..."

"Stop - NOW!" Jack actually shouted. "I'm the boss here, and as far as I'm concerned, work's officially ended for the day. I was kinda hoping we could take advantage of this four poster...There're quite a few possibilities."

"Ahh," Ianto said quietly, as he leant over to Jack. "I bet I can think of a few more..."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Title: "Jack's Angels: The Case of The Missing Heiress"  
**Rating:** PG- I don't think there's anything dodgy in here

**Spoilers/disclaimers : **Can't think of any? I own nothing here, nor do I make any money!  
**Summary:** Torchwood characters shoehorned into a rather unexciting Charlie's Angels adventure! No Charlie's Angels characters in this though! The Team travel to sunnier climes...  
**A/N:** This fic is slightly **Gwen-bashing**. Not upsettingly so, I wouldn't think...

**"Jack's Angels: The Case of The Missing Heiress"**

**Ch2**

The two men had driven back to Wales the day after their meeting with the Brigadier, and Jack had called an urgent meeting the next afternoon to tell everyone about their new assignment.

As usual, the rest of the team had been called in early, ahead of Gwen's arrival, and they'd just finished discussing their more recent cases. Gwen was perpetually late for meetings and had always failed to notice that the others were always there ahead of her...

Andy had been with Torchwood for a few months now, and he'd settled in well, turning out to be quite an asset to the Agency. He was dedicated to his work, following orders with precision, but ready to think on his feet when it was needed. And he got on well with the rest of the team, even making an effort with Gwen.

He was particularly friendly with Ianto and Jack had noticed that when they got together over a pint or a game of pool, the result was good-natured sarky banter; it was good to see Ianto enjoying himself with a 'mate'- he'd spent too much time dedicated to his job and not seeing his old friends.

"Now, just to let you all know before Gwen arrives," Jack said in a conspiratorial tone, "We've got a very important case starting as soon as possible. We've only got two, non-urgent cases, so, unless anyone's got anything they can't put off, we're all leaving Cardiff the day after tomorrow. You all OK with that?"

The three Angels exchanged glances, finally looking over at Jack, and nodding.

"Nothing I can't put off, Jack," Johnson said.

"Good!"Jack beamed. "Because I think you all might be pretty pleased with this assignment..." he paused for effect. "We're going to the Caribbean! Starting with Cuba, to be precise..."

Andy was the first to speak. "Wow! You weren't joking when you said there'd be travel! This has got to be better than the Saturday night shift with Cardiff Police!"

The Torchwood Agency's boss laughed loudly. "There will be _some_ work involved, Andy, but it's February now. We all need some sun, and there should be time for a bit of relaxation as well. We're going to have to look like holiday makers, you know!"

"Great!"

"There is something you'll need to know, though- Gwen's coming with us, too."

Again, there were looks between the Angels.

"We'll be going in two 'groups'. Tosh, Johnson, Andy- you'll be going to one resort; I'll fill you in on the details when Gwen arrives. And me, Ianto and Gwen will be going to another nearby hotel- I don't want us putting all our eggs in one basket."

As he finished speaking the buzzer for the front door went, and Ianto got up and pressed the door release button on the wall of the library, before sitting back down on the sofa next to Jack.

Moments later Gwen swept into the room looking around for a seat; she was disappointed that there was only space for her left, and that was on the sofa next to Johnson. She made a mental note to arrive earlier as she sat took her seat, and noticed everyone else's coffee cups and a conspicuously empty coffee jug on the table.

"Gwen, how're you doing?"

"Fine, Jack, fine. Just running a bit late- it's Rhys' day off again."

"So, what's happening?" she asked.

"Well, we've got a very important case, and it's urgent. And, to be completely honest with you all, it's something that's very important to me personally. We're going to be arriving in Cuba, but it's likely that we'll have to travel over to Central America- Panama"

Jack explained the case to them, before he went on to the travel arrangements.

He could tell that Gwen was excited; this was the first job abroad that they'd had since Gwen had returned to Torchwood.

"So Johnson, Andy and Toshiko you'll all be heading off to Guanabo, a few miles east of Havana. When she was last seen in Cuba, Caroline had been travelling along the Northern Coast around Playas del Este. You're all going to be staying at the same hotel, but Johnson, you'll be travelling alone, and Tosh and Andy are going to be newlyweds from Porthcawl. Ianto's booked you suites at 'Casa Fernandez'. Don't look so worried, Andy- there'll be two rooms in the suite."

"It's a boutique heritage hotel right on the beach," Ianto interrupted handing over three sets of information about the area that he'd printed off from the internet.

Andy blushed and looked a little surprised at the character he was expected to play in all of this, but Jack was sure he could see something in Andy's eyes that showed he was secretly more than pleased with the arrangement.

"Ianto, Gwen and I will be staying at Playa Boca Ciega. It's only about two, three miles along the coast, so we can all stay in contact."

Gwen positively glowed with excitement. It was clear that she thought that the obvious plan would be for her to accompany Jack. She was already mentally imagining their hotel suite, and days with him, by the beach or pool, when Jack spoke again, interrupting her thoughts.

"Gwen, you're going to be a divorcee from Cardiff, and for all intents and purposes, I'm going to be in Playa Boca Ciega taking a break from business in Havana, while travelling with my Personal Assistant, Ianto."

Gwen spluttered as her daydream was abruptly shattered. Toshiko pressed her lips together firmly, as she choked back a giggle, watching the ex-policewoman's face colour slightly.

When Ianto had discussed the arrangements with Jack, he had again refused to be partnered with Gwen. Jack had offered to take his place, and that was when Ianto had _really_ put his foot down. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jack; he had complete faith in his fidelity. Rather it was Gwen's complete and unshiftable belief that she was irresistible to men, including Jack (_especially_ Jack), that he worried about. The entire mission could become completely embarrassing if she wasn't kept in check. And, so Jack had agreed to go along with the Welshman's suggestion that his cover story would be that he was ostensibly taking that break from business in the capital. It hadn't taken that much persuasion- he had been hoping to find a way to minimise contact with Gwen, whilst maximising time with Ianto, when they were away.

Ianto reached forward to the coffee table and handed out four sets of briefing notes on the case and the area to the Angels.

"Angels, I suggest you all get back home- start packing, read Ianto's notes on Caroline's disappearance and get some sleep. Next stop Cuba!"

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Title: "Jack's Angels II: The Case of The Missing Heiress"  
**Spoilers/disclaimers : **Can't think of any? I own nothing here, nor do I make any money!  
**A/N:** This fic is slightly **Gwen-bashing**. Not upsettingly so, I wouldn't think...

Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing and adding this to their alerts!

**"Jack's Angels: The Case of The Missing Heiress"**

**Ch3**

Ianto sat on the edge of the bed heavily with an exhausted sigh, before closing his eyes, letting himself fall backwards with a moan, to lie on the bed, arms outstretched.

"Exhausted, Ianto? " Jack said softly.

"I'm absolutely bloody knackered!" It wasn't that the flight was particularly long, or even that he didn't like flying. And since coming to work for Jack, he had to admit that he'd had more experience of first and business class than he'd ever thought possible, which made air travel a far more comfortable proposition. What he hated mainly was the waiting around at airports. Worse than that, they'd had to travel to Gatwick for the flight; Ianto calculated (he just couldn't stop himself from _calculating_) they'd spent more time travelling to the airport and waiting to board and then disembark, than they'd actually spent on the 'plane- it was only about ten hours flight time. Add on Immigration when they'd arrived at Jose Marti International in Havana (however much he'd used his contacts to get a quick visa and passage into the country) and _then_ there was the hour it had taken to collect the luggage. It didn't stop there. Then there was the journey to their hotel in the taxi, which, like many of those in Cuba, was a 1950s American Oldsmobile from before the revolution. Coupled with some severely potholed roads, and the local habit of any vehicle picking up hitchhikers en route, it meant that Ianto felt like he hadn't relaxed in twenty four hours or more. It was now ten o'clock at night.

At least the hotel was comfortable. It consisted of 'cabanas' set in landscaped gardens and afforded guests a certain amount of privacy. Their cabana had two bedrooms (one was quite obviously the master suite, while the other had twin beds) and a sitting area; Gwen was booked into a single 'cabana' in another part of the gardens, where she was no doubt either sinking into a deep sleep or telephoning Rhys. There was often no middle ground with the ex-policewoman.

Jack reached down easing off Ianto's shoes and socks and reached over to grab a hand, pulling him back into a sitting position. "Come on you! Get undressed, then you can have a proper sleep."

The Administrator groaned as he undressed quickly and untidily, throwing his clothes onto a nearby armchair before he pulled back the covers and sank into bed. He was asleep almost immediately, even before Jack had joined him.

A similar, though less domesticated, scene was taking place over in Guanabo.

Johnson had gone straight to her room to get some rest, and Andy and Tosh had just closed the door to their porter.

"Well, I'll say this for Ianto, he's got taste! This place is amazing! It's full of antiques!" Andy flopped onto the spacious day bed in the sitting room of their suite at Casa Fernandez. "I could sleep here!"

Tosh paused before she spoke, "No Andy, you can have the bed..."

"Don't be stupid- you go and get some sleep- this is more comfortable than MY BED back home in Cardiff. And a damn sight bigger! No, Go Tosh, get some rest."

The next day, the team, in their two separate hotels, awoke refreshed after a good night's sleep. Breakfast finished, the Angels set out on their respective assignments

Ianto walked along the seafront at Boca Ciega, a copy of the Lonely Planet for Cuba in his hand, small rucksack on his back. He was wearing lightweight linen jeans and a t-shirt, looking for all the world as if he was on a 'round the world' trip. Like this, he looked younger than his age of 29, and much closer to Caroline's age.

He'd sought out nearly every bar and café that had been mentioned in his guide book. Before they'd set out, he'd put the only picture of Caroline and Jake that they'd sent home via hotmail on his mobile 'phone, repeating the process for the rest of the team.

Wherever he could he'd got into conversation with other travellers and ex-pats, eventually pointing out that he was hoping to meet up with an old school friend who was travelling in Cuba; at that point out came the 'phone and he'd search for the photograph, eventually finding it to showing it to whoever he was speaking to, asking if they'd seen her. He couldn't get access to his e-mail account, and hadn't managed to catch up with her. He was giving up, as every time he was greeted with 'nos' and head shakes.

Jack had remained at the suite with its internet connection; he had his own investments to take care of as well as searching out as much extra information as possible on Jake Urquhart. Twenty-six, public school educated, the son of titled (but nouveaux pauvres) land-owners; he'd dropped out of university and never managed to hold down a job for longer than a couple of months, instead preferring to spend his time partying. He liked to call himself an entrepreneur, but put little work into his enterprises and had left a string of disappointed investors. Jack was sure that he must have presented a different personality to Caroline.

It was a similar story further down the coast. Tosh had given Johnson, who was now sat at the pool-side bar with Tosh's prized laptop, detailed instructions of the best ways to track bank accounts, 'plane flights and hotel reservations.

Freed from the laptop and her computer searches, Toshiko was wandering around the town with Andy, visiting the local bars and even asking at guesthouses and beach huts for her 'old friends'. As a honeymooning couple, their activities didn't attract much attention. What's more she was enjoying Andy's company; it was a change to have someone to carry out investigations with like this. Too often she worked alone, and she was revelling in the opportunity to have someone to discuss her ideas with, and, even better, just chat with.

Meanwhile Gwen had set out on a similar mission to her colleagues. She'd managed a few cafés, but by 1 o' clock she was beginning to flag in the heat. She spied a beachfront bar and decided to take a well-deserved rest. It wasn't long before she'd consumed several mojitos and was now in deep conversation with a thirty-something businessman from Havana on a short break, all thoughts of Sir Alistair's granddaughter having completely disappeared from her head...

"Yeah, yeah- they were staying here a couple of months ago, down at the beach huts, before I set out for a trip to. Caroline and Jake was it?" Christian, Chris for short, said looking away from the mobile 'phone screen and taking a swig from his bottle of Cristal beer.

Ianto had been about to give up, when he'd decided that he actually needed a beer; It had been late afternoon and he'd been drinking mainly soft drinks in the heat of the day.

He spotted a bar on the beachfront, and decided that there was time for just one final push to find someone who'd seen Caroline. It had been a lucky decision. He'd sat down on a high stool at the bar and started a conversation with Chris, an Old Harrovian with unkempt sun bleached hair- a typical drop-out Trustafarian. He had the blasé air of a man who'd been 'hanging out' in Cuba for several months. It turned out he was right; Chris had been travelling around the island for several months, but mainly coming back to the Cuban resorts on the northern coast, but avoiding the package holiday hell (as Chris described it) of Varadero.

"Great, Chris! Know where I can catch up with them?"

"Don't even think they're still on the island. Jake kept saying they were on their way to Central America, said he had business there and he'd had enough of Cuba anyway. Most of the time I just thought he was just trying to impress Caro, but he told me that he had some really big deals and could make a fortune out there."

Ianto pressed him further. "Well, I'm heading over to Central America and South America before I go to Australia- any idea where they could have gone? You never know, I might catch up with them anyway."

"Not sure...No wait, he said something about Panama. Yah, he said it had great beaches and loads of business opportunities. He'd been there before. I think they were going by boat. Sounded like they intended to spend some time there, so you never know, they may still be there."

Ianto relaxed against the stool's back and ordered another couple of beers; he wasn't going to leave straight away and draw attention to himself in case his first impressions of Chris were wrong.

When he arrived back at about 6pm, Jack was on the 'phone with Tosh, having been in contact with Johnson throughout the day.

"I'll see how Gwen's gone on," he mouthed silently at him as he took out his telephone and dialled, walking into the bedroom.

"How's it going Gwen?" he said as she finally answered.

"_Great, Ianto, great._" Her voice sounded ever so slightly slurry.

"Found anything? Are you OK? It sounds a bit noisy there- are you back yet?"

"_Oh, well, no...I'm still in town at...where is this...?_" She said to whoever she was with and then seemed to pull herself together as she continued, _"Yeah, Bar Mirador_. _No, I'm afraid I haven't found any leads, I was just chatting to... someone..._" The Torchwood administrator thought he heard a muffled male voice, and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think I've got a bit of news that I'm going to be checking out tomorrow. Perhaps you ought to get back, it's six, y'know."

"_Is that the time? I'll head back- really ought to get something to eat I suppose."_

"See you around, Gwen." As he snapped his mobile shut, he wandered back into the sitting room to find that Jack had finished speaking to Tosh.

"Honey, you're home!"

"Jack..." Ianto sounded unamused but Jack laughed, knowing Ianto secretly didn't mind.

"OK, OK! So, did you find anything out? The others didn't have much luck."

"Well, I was just about to give up but I called into a bar. I was getting to the point where I was desperate for a beer. And _that's_ when I ran into Christian. It's why I'm so late."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Of course..." but his voice betrayed a hint of humour.

"What did this _Christian_ say, then?"

"He recognised them from the 'photo and said they'd been staying in the beach huts at the edge of town a couple of months ago. _And _he thought they were on the way to Central America- Panama, as we thought. More interesting, though, is the fact that Jake said something about business opportunities out there. Oh, and he said he thought they were getting the boat from Havana, so that's probably why we can't find any record of them on any flights" 

"Well, that fits in with what we know about Jake. How about Gwen? Did she find anything out?"

"I haven't seen her, but I called her while you were on the 'phone just then. She's still in town at Bar Mirador. It sounded like she'd had a few Cuba Libres or Mojitos."

It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "So, nothing, then?"

"Didn't sound like it, I'm afraid," Ianto sighed.

"Oh, well. Anyway, let's go and get changed, I've booked a table for two at the restaurant we can discuss this further there. I'll just 'phone the others at Guanabo- sounds like they've got a day off by the pool while we arrange flights to Panama and check at the port at Havana."

A couple of hours later, the two men were seated outside at their table, small candle lanterns lighting up the gardens. As they were about to start their main courses they heard a familiar voice beside their table.

"Is that a Welsh accent? I'm from Cardiff- what a co-incidence!"

They looked up from their plates. It was Gwen.

Ianto tensed visibly, but she hadn't noticed as she had turned her attention to Jack.

"Well my PA here is, but as you can probably tell I'm from the states," he said keeping up the pretence that they were strangers.

"Perhaps I could join you?" she said cheerily, keeping up the pretence that the two men were strangers.

"Well, we were just about to start eating...maybe we'll see you in the bar a bit later?"

The Welshwoman looked a bit taken aback at Jack's dismissal but, then brightened, and gave him one of her wide smiles. "Of course, I'll let you get on with your dinner. See you later."

She walked away heading to the hotel bar; she was wearing a short fitted black dress and Ianto could swear he saw a purposeful wiggle of her arse in Jack's direction.

"Well, she seemed to take that well," Ianto said as he ate a forkful of his wild mushroom risotto.

"I wasn't having Gwen interrupting this after she spent all bloody day in a bar! Let's just enjoy the meal. I guess we'll have to see her in the bar later, though..."

When the men had finished their food they headed towards the bar. They could see Gwen was deep in conversation with a couple of Italian holiday makers (both male, Jack noted), a drink in her hand as she grinned.

"Thank God for that! C'mon, Jack, let's get out of here before she spots us!" Ianto grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards their rooms.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Title: "Jack's Angels II: The Case of The Missing Heiress"  
**Spoilers/disclaimers : **Can't think of any? I own nothing here, nor do I make any money!  
**A/N:** This fic is slightly **Gwen-bashing**. Not upsettingly so, I wouldn't think...

Yet again, I'd like to say thanks to anyone who's been reading (and hopefully enjoying) this. It's a story that I've slowly been catching up with, and putting it on has kind of got me going again with it! Which is really good, because I've been wanting to continue it for a while, although I have to admit that this will be quite a short instalment...

**Jack's Angels: The Case of The Missing Heiress"**

**Ch4**

The next day Ianto and Jack travelled to Havana and then to the main port. A 'payment' of one hundred US dollars to the harbour master at Muelle Luz Port secured the information that they were looking for- Caroline and Jake had travelled to Panama two days before the withdrawal from Caroline's account.

Gwen wasn't at breakfast the next morning, she was nursing a hangover, so they'd sent a text to her and the others before heading off to the capital: "take a day off. relax by the pool. we're in havana 4 the day. c u later. travelling to panama 2morrow. u need to b ready 2 leave 4 6am" Ianto had cringed at Jack's use of 'c u', '4', 'u', 'b' and '2morrow'.

xxx

At Hotel Martinez, Tosh and Andy were spending the day relaxing by the pool. Andy was a little in awe of Torchwood's IT specialist and had been surprised that he and Toshiko actually had so many things in common. Of course, they'd had conversations previously, but the day before, as they'd walked around the town they'd discussed everything from their favourite television shows and films, to travel and politics. Perhaps it had been the easy-going atmosphere of Cuba, or perhaps it was the heat after the cold rains of Cardiff in February. Whatever it was, Andy was enjoying himself simply sunbathing on the lounger next to Tosh and reading "The Motorcycle Diaries" (he'd bought it at the hotel shop- really, everything in Cuba always _did _come back to Che Guevara and Castro). As he looked up from the book, he could see Johnson swimming yet another length of the pool.

"Bloody hell! Does that woman ever stop?"

Tosh looked up from her copy of 'New Scientist', and laughed quietly. "I don't think so, Andy! To tell you the truth, I don't think she ever gave up the training regime after she left UNIT."

"Well, I wish she'd stop it- it's starting to make me feel a bit inadequate here!"

"When it comes to training, she makes us all feel inadequate; I wouldn't worry about it, Andy," she laughed quietly. "Anyway, I don't think you need any extra training at the gym or anything..."

She looked over at Andy and he noticed a slight colour in her cheeks.

"Oh...anyway, fancy a drink? It's 2 now, I think we 'd be justified in saying the sun is well over the yardarm by now..." Andy dissembled. Without a doubt, he was going to have to try to get over his shyness when they got back to Cardiff, and ask her out for a drink. Or at least organise a team outing to The Red Dragon.

xxx

At 8 am the whole team sat in the international departure lounge of Jose Marti airport waiting for CA 1992 to Panama City. Gwen was feeling 'delicate'; she'd taken the text telling her to 'relax' to heart, and had spent the previous day drinking in the bar with Mario and Pietro, the two Italian tourists she'd met the night before.

As the tannoy announced boarding for flight Cubana Airlines 1992, Jack rounded up the team.

"C'mon, guys. I reckon Panama is where we're really going to have to do some real work."

xxx

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Jack's Angels II: The Case of The Missing Heiress"  
**Spoilers/disclaimers : **Can't think of any? I own nothing here, nor do I make any money!  
**A/N:** This fic is slightly **Gwen-bashing**. Not upsettingly so, I wouldn't think...

Title:

Thank you to everyone who's read/commented/put this on alert- I think it's inspired me to revisit the story (as such, there's not much plot I'm afraid! It's all a vehicle for oblivious!Gwen and Jack and Ianto...). Thanks again!

**Jack's Angels: The Case of The Missing Heiress"**

**Ch 5**

After even a few days in Cuba, Panama City was a culture shock, all modernity and skyscrapers. The team had booked into a typically 'modern' hotel in the centre of the city. It was ultimately anonymous; it could have been in any major city in the world, all glass and steel, and Ianto couldn't wait to leave the city. It was, no doubt, an interesting capital, if there'd been time to explore, but after the time warp that was Cuba, it all seemed just a bit too _much_.

Luckily it was only for one night; Jack was checking some details with a Mr Martín De Souza, a man with a well respected Investigations Agency which regularly worked with the Panamanian High Court, and who had been recommended by trusted contacts back in England. He'd been in touch before leaving Cardiff and the day they'd arrived in Cuba, Jack had telephoned him with details of Jake Urquhart and Caroline's plans to head to Panama, and e-mailed their only recent photograph of the couple. The promise of a very sizeable payment had secured all of Mr De Souza's investigators to track the movements of the pair from their arrival at the port.

Jack had insisted the team settle into the hotel, whilst he visited the offices of 'De Souza Inc' alone. It was seven o'clock at night when the team finally met up together in Jack's suite, and he was ready to tell them the information he'd been given at Mr De Souza's office.

"It'd been my original plan for us all to set out and travel to different destinations around the country. But I've managed to get the help of an investigator over here. He's put his entire resources on this for the last couple of days. And he's come up with some information that's changed our plans quite a bit. Apparently, Jake hired a boat and for the last month he's been sailing around the Las Perlas Archipelago near Las Palmas. And it's also pretty damned close to Colombia..."

"So...?" questioned Gwen

Johnson chose to ignore Gwen who quite obviously had no idea about the issues involved with Colombia. "What're you thinking Jack? Arms, gems, cocaine...?"

"It's a possibility...after all, Urquhart has a history of failed, and increasingly risky, ventures. Just look at his creditors in the UK! He could have upped his game to anything."

"We could be looking at anything at all, then...couldn't we?"

"Yep, Toshiko. And that's why we're all heading to Isla Del Rey, an island just south of Las Palmas tomorrow. Ianto's arranged everything, and we'll be meeting up with one of De Souza's freelance investigators. So I suggest we all get dinner, a couple of drinks and then get some rest."

xxx

There hadn't seemed much point in keeping up the pretence that they were strangers with Urquhart being sighted well away from Panama City, so after dinner Tosh, Andy, Gwen, Ianto and Jack found themselves in the hotel's more informal bar. Johnson had insisted on an early night, so she could make use of the hotel's gym and pool before breakfast. Andy had soon persuaded Ianto to have a game of pool and it wasn't long before Tosh excused herself to Gwen and Jack, saying that she was working on a new database.

"Just go and get some sleep, Tosh. I reckon it's going to get busy in the next few days."

She laughed quietly. "Just an hour, Jack, and then, believe me, I'm going to be out like a light!"

"OK, OK. See you tomorrow," he said as she rose from her seat and then walked over to the poll table and bade 'Goodnight' to Ianto and Andy.

Gwen spotted her chance and moved a seat closer to Jack. He looked over towards the pool table, and noticed with a considerable amount of disappointment that it looked as if the pair had started a new game; it seemed he was going to have to chat with Gwen for the foreseeable future.

After about twenty minutes of a conversation that Jack wasn't sure he would be able to recall, even if you paid him, and a lot of 'mm yeah's from him, he was suddenly jogged out of his trance as Mrs Williams spoke yet again.

"You know, since Andy started there's three guys now and three women- we'd be a lot less noticeable if we travelled as couples. You don't just have to pretend you're travelling around with your 'PA'. I think _we_ could make a good team... " She leant closer to Jack and continued. "In fact, we'd work well together. Make a great couple. Heck, we'd just make a great couple, anyway, Jack."

He was speechless for a moment, before he decided to dissemble as much as he could. "Perhaps it's best not to mix business with pleasure, Gwen," he smiled.

Unfortunately this wasn't seen by Gwen as a stop to the conversation.

"I think we could make it work. I think we could manage to behave professionally when we had to..." She leant in even further, as she opened her eyes wide, staring into Jack's, whilst she smiled widely.

There was nothing for it; Jack tried to be as blunt as possible. "Think of Rhys. You're married now."

"Rhys is a few thousand miles away...he wouldn't have to know."

"Gwen, I've been seeing someone...this isn't a good idea."

"She doesn't need to know. No one else needs to know."

"You're married- that's something I'd never interfere with. And I've made commitments that I'm not about to break. I think you need to get some rest, get some sleep. I know I need some."

He got to his feet and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Goodnight. Get some sleep; you're missing Rhys."

Jack turned and walked over to Ianto and Andy, and said his goodnights as he made his way to the lift.

xxx

It was about forty minutes later when Ianto returned to the suite, to find Jack sitting up in bed, reading the hotel's imported copy of 'The Times'.

"Hi there," he smiled as he leant against the bedroom doorframe. "You OK there? You left quickly."

"C'm over here." Jack put down the paper and held his hand out to the young man, who walked over and took it as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I think we _need_ to make _this_ official...at least tell the team"

Ianto raised his eyebrows as Jack squeezed his hand.

"I'm not sure I can take much more of Gwen...she made another pass at me while you were playing pool. I asked her about Rhys but all she said was that he would never need to know. I even told her I was seeing someone. She just said that 'she' wouldn't need to know either!"

"So, I'm a 'she' now?" Ianto tensed briefly before he laughed resignedly. "Looks like you were right; there's no real reason for us to keep this secret, I guess. And anyway, if it stops that bloody woman from trying to get you into bed, it's got to be a plan. I suppose I just didn't want to have the rest of them thinking I was just sleeping with the boss."

"I think we've gone far beyond 'just sleeping with the boss', Ianto. It's been four years!" he said. "I think that I'm at the stage where I wouldn't change anything that's happened...I wouldn't change anything for the world."

Ianto's spare hand reached forward placing it at the back of Jack's neck pausing ever so briefly before he pulled his face towards him, and then he closed the distance between them to kiss Jack.

xxx

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Title: "Jack's Angels II: The Case of The Missing Heiress"  
**Spoilers/disclaimers : **Can't think of any? I own nothing here, nor do I make any money!  
**A/N:** This fic is slightly **Gwen-bashing**. Not upsettingly so, I wouldn't think...

I first started writing & posting this story at the end of last year and then reached an impasse- since I've been posting on here, I've started up on it again, thanks to some very nice reviews: thank you everyone who's commented or put it on alert!

As I've said before: not much plot, it's all a vehicle for oblivious!Gwen and Jack and Ianto...).

**Jack's Angels: The Case of The Missing Heiress"**

**Ch 6**

Arriving at the small airstrip on Isla del Rey, the team took two taxis to their hotel in San Miguel. San Miguel was the largest port on the island (which wasn't saying much) and also home to Mr De Souza's contact, an Eduardo Ramirez, a small town private detective who operated on the island and throughout the archipelago, sometimes supplementing the business' finances with arranging travel, boat hire and accommodation for visitors to the island. It was he that had reported a sighting of Jake Urquhart and Caroline within the last few days. As soon as their bags were in the room, Jack set out to meet the detective, Ianto in tow.

Mr Ramirez's office was in a small row of old houses and shops somewhere between the town square and the docks. The pair entered the agency's offices, slightly shabby but with a clean and almost efficient air, and as Ianto watched Jack walk over to an unmanned counter and ring the bell on top for attention, he could imagine himself as a character in 'The Maltese Falcon'; in fact, he wouldn't have been in the least bit surprised to see Humphrey Bogart, wearing a trilby, enter the room through the door behind the counter which seemed to lead to the back office. Instead, about thirty seconds later, the door opened to reveal Eduardo Ramirez who, unlike Bogart, was dressed in dark, crumpled linen trousers, his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows. No tie, Ianto noted. No trilby either; Eduardo's hair was dark, of mid length and dishevelled- he carried off the look in a way that only someone with a Latin name like Eduardo Ramirez could. Ianto inwardly cursed the fact that he was in light cotton jeans and a T-shirt emblazoned "The Kaiser Chiefs". This 'casual dressing' thing was all very well, but there always seemed to be an occasion where he wished that he'd been dressed in his favourite pinstriped three-piece suit.

"Jack Harkness," Jack said as he stepped towards the gap in the counter top holding out his hand. "And this is my associate, Mr Ianto Jones."

"Eduardo Ramirez," he replied, now shaking Ianto's hand before looking over to Jack. "I've been expecting you Mr Harkness...would you like to come into my office?"

xxx

Seated in two chairs opposite the detective, Jack and Ianto listened as Ramirez spoke.

"I suspected as soon as I spoke to Martin. And then he e-mailed the picture. Well...I _knew. _Jake and Caroline, they have been sailing around the islands for some time now. They chartered a boat here, Myfanwy IV..."

The two visitors both laughed, as the detective looked between them, baffled at their reaction.

Jack put an end to his confusion. "It's nothing Mr Ramirez. It's just that we've travelled all the way from Wales, just to find that there's a Myfanwy- it's a Welsh name. A very _Welsh_ name! And you did a pretty good job of pronouncing it. I was expecting something like Panama Star..."

"Ah..." he continued, seeming to understand. "Anyway, they drop into San Miguel when they are needing supplies." Ramirez's accent was unmistakeably Panamanian, but his command of English showed an educated background.

"And they're still here?"

"Oh yes, Mr Harkness, I have seen them many times in the harbour and have even spoken to them, in the harbour bar. Mr Urquhart," here Ramirez DID struggle with the pronunciation, "apparently is waiting for some money to come. In about two months. He'd had too many drinks, I think- he said that the money he could make would finance him for life."

Two months, Jack thought, that would coincide with the 25th birthday of Alistair Lethbridge Stewart's missing granddaughter, and also when she came into her inheritance. "So, how about Caroline? How did she seem to you? What did _she_ say?"

"Much of the time, she was not out with _him_. And when she was, she seemed pretty out of it...stoned."

Jack was silent for what seemed like minutes, but was probably only a few seconds. He finally let out a slow breath. "Mr Ramirez, I've got a proposition for you. What are you doing at the moment...work-wise I mean? Because I think we need your local knowledge, add to that, you've already spoken to Urquhart. And I'm willing to pay 150 US dollars a day. And I can assure you, I'm a great boss to work for!" By now he was grinning in his most charming manner at the Panamanian detective.

"I...I have nothing that cannot wait...depending how long you think this case may take?"

"With your help, Eduardo- you don't mind if I call you Eduardo?- I think we can crack this sooner rather than later. Most definitely before this so-called money _comes_ to finance whatever deal he's got going on."

xxx

The next day they all met Ramirez down at the dockside. He had assured them that the elusive couple would need supplies and were due in San Miguel sometime quite soon but Jack had been insistent that the team hired a yacht– it would make them look less conspicuous as outsiders in the islands. So, here they were at 10am, speaking to the owner of 'Lily Christine III', the powerboat that Ianto and Ramirez had arranged to charter. It had also been decided that the detective would join them; Jack was no stranger to sailing, but Eduardo was an expert. Living around the archipelago most of his life he had grown up with the sea.

Once on board, the accommodation was a little claustrophobic, but it wasn't as if the team was closely observed while on board the boat, so between themselves they shared out the four cabins so that the male team members were occupying two cabins, with Andy paired with Eduardo, and the three women occupied the other two. Somewhere in the discussion, Johnson and Toshiko had quietly elected to share a cabin so neither of them would have to share with Gwen, with Tosh encouraging the ex-WPC to take the double cabin.

xxx

After they had settled into their cabins, the team met up on deck- typically Gwen hadn't arrived by the time that Jack looked at his watch and finally addressed their temporary team member.

"Well, I think we can start now- we can always fill Gwen in later. Right! We've got this yacht and I think it would be a good idea if we started to have a look at some of the nearby islands. I know you said that Urquhart and Caroline should be due for getting more supplies, but what say we head out have a look at some of the closer islands? Who knows? We might get lucky and catch up with them before they have to come back here. Did they say where they were heading out to last time they were in San Miguel, Eduardo?"

xxx

Half an hour later 'Lily Christine III' had left the harbour at San Miguel and was heading out towards Isla Contadora and its surrounding islands. Most of the smaller islands were uninhabited and were known for their empty, white beaches, and the island group had been where Jake had told Ramirez that he wanted to spend some time 'chilling out', before he had to get back to business.

By the time Gwen came on deck ready to catch some sun in a bikini top and some shorts, Isla del Rey was only just visible in the distance, and the team were lounging on deck, the stereo quietly playing in the background. The team, that is, apart from Jack; he was on the bridge with Eduardo, grinning like a child with a new toy. Gwen made herself comfortable on one of the loungers and opened up her copy of the latest Phillipa Gregory novel. A short while later the peace was shattered by Jack shouting.

"Ianto! I think it's time you put some coffee on. And could you bring up a couple of cups for Eduardo and me, _please_?" Jack pleaded, before turning and grinning at Mr Ramirez. "You are gonna love Ianto's coffee- it's to _die_ for!"

"OK, OK, Jack!" Ianto shouted back as he headed off to the galley.

"And bring one up here for yourself- you've just gotta have a look at some of the kit up here."

Ten minutes later he emerged with 3 cups of coffee and headed up to the bridge as he addressed the team, "Help yourselves- there's a pot of coffee on if you want some."

Gwen glanced over at the bridge; this Ramirez had almost stereotypical Latin good looks. Dark, tanned and, as far as she could tell, even though he was wearing a pair of lightweight jeans and a T-shirt, it looked like he had a reasonably good physique, too. '_Perhaps this trip's looking up,' _she thought, before turning her gaze to Jack, and thinking of their conversation in the bar last night. She studied him as he drank his coffee and laughed with the other two men, before looking over at her three colleagues.

"Guys?"

She saw Andy and Johnson lift their eyes away from their books, to look over at her.

"Has Jack ever mentioned to you that he's seeing anyone?" Tosh now joined her colleagues as she tore her eyes away from her laptop.

"No, why?" she said looking surprised.

"Just something he said last night when we were talking in the bar. Sounded _serious_."

Andy spoke. "Never said anything to me, mind you, I'm the new boy 'round here. But I only see him at work and on our 'pub nights'. Or on the lads' nights out, and he's never mentioned anything then..."

"No, he's never said anything to me either," Tosh and Johnson said almost simultaneously.

"Right, right. Well, you know, perhaps it isn't that serious?"

"Don't know. If I get an invitation to the wedding, I'll tell you, OK?" Johnson said laughing and turning back to her book, but bored of the conversation.

"Yeah..." As her colleagues went back to "relaxing" she drifted into thought. No-one else knew anything about Jack's relationship; perhaps it wasn't as serious as he'd made out- after all, in the last few months since she'd re-joined the Angels, she'd seen he was very reserved when it came to talking about anything other than their work, even though he could be flirty and charming.

Perhaps, as she'd seen since she'd returned to Torchwood, Jack was a very private person when it came to talking about his personal life, and just a little bit old fashioned. Or, just perhaps...it was strange that Jack had only mentioned his '_girlfriend'_ after they'd talked about Rhys. Jack had always, even more so recently, encouraged her to hold onto her _normal_ life. Sometimes he could be so gentlemanly, so _fatherly_- Jack was looking after her, trying to make sure that he didn't destroy her home life, however much it was obvious that he was just holding himself back from her... Her eyelids were now heavy and she floated off into a light and happy snooze.

xxx

It was midday when they approached Contadora and its rocky natural harbour. he yacht moored, and Eduardo immediately hopped onto the quay. He wandered through the boxes of shipments and people milling about until he spotted the harbour master, and rushed to hug him heartily.

He eventually returned to the boat about an hour later, and went straight to Jack. "Jack! They are here, the other side of the island, I have spoken with my cousin. They are moored at an island only about half a mile offshore."

"Guess it's time to head out again then. I don't feel like we've stopped moving for a couple of days."

xxx

Their arrival and departure from Contadora's small port took about two hours, all in all. 'Lily Christine III' rounded the northern tip of the island an hour later, and after another hour, they were approaching Isla Saboga. It was still light (another couple of hours later and the light would have already started to fade) and they manoeuvred up to one of the small wooden jetties and moored the boat. Ramirez had been on his mobile 'phone as soon as they started to approach the island, and again jumped ashore, even before the boat had stopped its slow halt against the jetty. Another half hour and he'd returned to Jack.

"I have been speaking with my uncle- they are only a mile or two down the coast. Thirty minutes away...we set out now and we'll be there before dark."

"Is everybody on these islands one of your relatives, Eduardo?"

"Not everyone, Jack. Just most of them! The Ramirezes have been in Panama since the Conquistadores."

"Aah. Anyway, there's a chance of us getting there before dark, then?"

"If we set off now, yes. Tortugas Bay does not have any harbour master, it's just four or five houses. We will moor up in the bay."

And so, again, for the third (and hopefully final) time in the day 'Lily Christine III' set sail.

xxx

As they rounded a headland, they found themselves in Tortugas Bay. The light was fading fast and the sea was starting to glimmer with reds and pale golds as the sun started to drop towards the horizon. In the half light, Jack and Eduardo could just make out about half a dozen fishing boats, closer to the shore and, behind them, two larger, powered boats.

Mr Ramirez had made sure that 'Lily Christine' was stocked with essentials before they'd left San Miguel, and, surprisingly, he'd even proved himself to be a proficient cook, rustling up local fish fried in spices, herbs and lime and a side dish (which he'd proudly proclaimed to be 'arroz con guandu y coco', a traditional Panamanian dish of rice, beans and coconut) and some Sobrerana beers.

There wasn't much to do in the bay after dinner, and the constant to-ing and fro-ing of the last few days was starting to take its toll on the Torchwood team, so a few more beers later they'd all drifted off to bed for an early night.

xxx

Before breakfast (but not until Ianto had put on a large pot of the local coffee) Jack, Ianto and Ramirez stood on deck.

Eduardo took the pair of binoculars he'd been looking through away from his eyes, and looked back at the boats at the other end of the bay. "That's them. That's 'Myfanwy IV'. That's Jake's boat."

xxx

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** "Jack's Angels IV: The Case of The Missing Heiress" Chapters 5 & 6  
**Rating/Spoliers:** PG- I don't think there's anything dodgy in here/Can't think of any?  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here, nor do I make any money!

A big thank you to everyone who is reading and commenting

**Chapter 7**

Jack watched as Johnson, Tosh, Andy and Eduardo made their way in the small launch across the clear, turquoise waters of Tortugas Bay, heading towards the shoreline.

The night before, at dinner, the decision had been made to leave Jack, Ianto and Gwen behind on Lily Christine III- it wouldn't do to go in there mob-handed and Jack was still unsure whether Caroline would remember him from the occasional Lethbridge Stewart family gathering. As for Gwen- well, it was just decided that perhaps it was better that she stayed behind until the Team knew what they were dealing with.

He sighed. Tortugas bay reminded him that he really ought to spend more time away with Ianto; the bay was idyllic and he would have been more than happy to be spending time there, alone with the Welshman, with no case to distract them. Idly, he fantasised about empty South Pacific white sand beaches and crystal clear water, with just himself and the young man. 'A honeymoon perhaps?' he found himself thinking. Lately, he liked to think he'd seen a thawing in Ianto's attitude towards a civil partnership; he'd been more open to public displays of affection, even if it just was just holding hands at their favourite restaurant, or a hug and a peck on the cheek. He could understand the other man's reticence. It had been a long time since gossip about Jack Harkness had been fodder for the local or national press, but Jack knew that as soon as any celebrity gossip magazines picked up on his name in the local registry records he would be well and truly back on the menu for public consumption, along with Ianto.

The sound of quiet movements behind him caused him to turn around. A barefoot Ianto was placing Jack's net book on the low table between their sun beds, a cold bag of drinks over his shoulder. The American felt his breath hitch as he looked at the other man. He found it very hard to figure out exactly which Ianto he preferred: the immaculately suited Ianto, the completely 'un-suited' Ianto, or this carefree incarnation, complete with casual knee length khaki shorts and T-shirt. He was beginning to think that the lack of a suit was a fine trade off if he was able to take advantage of the view of Ianto's legs and strangely (he felt almost Victorian appreciating this) attractive ankles and feet. He found himself wondering exactly why people were so averse to feet. Ianto's were almost sculpted and distinctly shapely.

"Hey," he said softly, as he pushed himself away from the deck rail, and moved over to the sun loungers, a somewhat lecherous grin on his face. "We should do this more often if you're going to wear shorts..."

"Jack..." Ianto warned, "Remember, we're not alone. Gwen's here...she's just getting changed."

Jack visibly deflated, his recent fantasy of sharing sun kissed tropical beaches with the other man dissipating. "Another bikini?"

"I suspect so," Ianto said with a tinge of tired resignation.

"How many bikinis can one woman own?" Jack flopped down on to a sun lounger and reached over to pick up the net book. He could never remember Estelle packing so much swimwear, although she'd been down to earth considering her upbringing. She'd always delighted in getting away from it all and living the simple life. He snapped his mind back to the present situation.

"I suspect we may well find out..." he said as he handed Jack a can, placing the cold bag in the shade of a parasol.

xxx

Gwen did indeed have yet another bikini. This one left little to the imagination, both top and bottom parts seemingly made of small triangles of dark brown and fabric tied together with tiny, thin strings. Tied around her waist was a miniscule diaphanous sarong so see-through that it might have well not have been there. It all reminded Ianto of a 70s movie or mini series, but he had to admit she looked good as she walked confidently up onto the deck.

Gwen looked around, disappointed to find that the only lounger was next to Ianto, with Jack on the other side of him. She sat down on the lounger laying a towel across it, and reached into a beach bag. Ianto hid his horror when her hand re-emerged clasping a copy of Marie Claire, a copy of Cosmopolitan and an edition of Heat. Another hand reached in to retrieve a bottle of sun screen.

She settled, flipping open the top of the sun lotion and squeezing it onto her hand before slowly rubbing it into every available part of her skin.

Jack looked uncomfortably at the screen of the net book. He knew that this was a show for him personally. An almost inaudible sigh of relief came from him when Gwen settled back onto the lounger in a stereotypically 'come hither' pose, copy of Heat in her hand.

And so the three spent the morning, Jack checking his e-mails and Ianto reading through some file notes and inputting some expenses entries. Gwen fell asleep quickly, the copy of Heat falling from her hand and onto the deck.

xxx

The small launch drew to a halt against the slope of the beach. Eduardo jumped out of the boat and then reached out to Johnson, helping her onto the sand. Toshiko was slightly affronted when she saw him head away with her colleague. Her feelings of rejection soon dissipated when Andy gently moved her to one side before disembarking and reaching out for her hand, helping her out onto the beach.

If Tortuga Bay had a town (or even village) centre, the Torchwood team and Eduardo had yet to find it. A small jetty was there to take any incoming goods and at the end of it was a small wooden building with a few chairs and tables at the front. It turned out to be a shop cum bar which, on first inspection, didn't appear to be staffed. The few other buildings scattered along the dirt track 'esplanade' were obviously residential. A quick look across the bay showed just five or so buildings, all of which looked distinctly residential.

They wandered around the bay for a while, Eduardo occasionally stopping to say 'hello' or chat to the odd local they found walking along the beach. When they had eventually walked back to the jetty it was after noon, and the group decided to have a snack and a drink at the shop. As soon as they entered a man in his late teens and a traditionally built older woman emerged from the back. Mr Ramirez ironed out any language difficulties, and ten minutes later they found themselves sitting at one of the outside tables, a platter of local fried fish and spicy potatoes in front of them, along with two large jugs, one of beer and one of pineapple juice.

About half an hour later they were rewarded by the sight of a small boat leaving xxx and heading towards the jetty. A few minutes later, a man and a woman matching the description of Jake and Caroline walked along the jetty.

xxx

It was getting hot. Ianto swung his legs over the side of the sun lounger, and then looked to his pocket watch which he'd propped up on the table between him and Jack. It was almost one o'clock.

Noticing his partner's movement, Jack closed down the PC. What he really needed was a coffee. Or perhaps a bottle of beer, and then a coffee. Or, even better, a beer, Ianto and _then_ a coffee. He looked over to Gwen. She'd balanced a sunhat over her face and then fallen asleep, shaded by one of the parasols.

"Want a beer, Jack?" Ianto asked, quietly, careful not to wake Gwen, especially as the last hour had been so peaceful while she'd been sleeping.

"Yeah..." Goddamit! How the Hell did Ianto know exactly what he wanted, and when? Jack smiled slightly as he wondered if the young man had predicted what was next on Jack's mind after a beer...

Ianto stood. "I'll get you one. I was going to get out some bread and cheese and put on a small pot of coffee, anyway."

"I'll give you a hand- it's time I stretched my legs. Can't sit around like this all day without getting stiff..."

Ianto raised his eyebrows and dramatically looked at the sky before turning and heading to the galley, an eager Jack following him.

xxx

Jack had cut the bread chunks and placed them in a large basket with a napkin over the top, as Ianto had pottered around the galley, preparing a plate of cheeses, lettuce and tomatoes before carefully cleaning out the cafetière and brewing up a particularly fine blend of Costa Rican coffee he'd picked up in Panama City. He was heading to the 'fridge when Jack looped an arm around his waist and pulled him towards him.

'You know, I've been thinking..." Jack started.

"Ah well, that would explain everything- including that strange whirring sound I thought I could hear earlier..."

Jack looked briefly affronted and then gave an indulgent smile. "_Very funny, Ianto._ No- I was thinking we should get away. We've not had a holiday in ages...seeing the beach and the palm trees made me think we ought have a break. Just us two. No Angels, no Gwen."

"Mmm... it does sound nice."

"Yeah..." Jack paused before he spoke again, quietly and earnestly. "We could call it a honeymoon...there's no need to make it legal if you don't want to..."

Ianto was about to roll his eyes and wrinkle his brow (his trademark dismissive or sarcastic 'look') until he realised that Jack looked almost embarrassed and slightly vulnerable; he'd dissembled every time Jack had suggested making their relationship legal or official in any way. Looking at him now, it seemed as if the other man almost saw this as rejection. In fact, Jack looked _hurt. _And perhaps he had good reason; the pair had been inseparable for four years and Ianto's aversion to commitment (and, he had to admit, his own reluctance to flaunt his relationship with another man) had to be hurtful to Jack. And Jack was, again, asking him to commit.

Ianto made a decision.

"It could be...Look, Jack- you're right. I've got no plans to go anywhere else, _with _anyone else...and I have to admit to liking the idea of a honeymoon. We don't need to get married, but that's a yes to a honeymoon. And telling the others about us."

A look of shock came over Jack's face before a huge but sincere smile lit up his face- the kind that Ianto knew few people saw. "Whatever you want, Ianto. We can make this however you want it to be..."

Before Jack could finish Ianto reached for his hands, pushing them back towards the worktop, holding him there, arms braced against the counter. And then he kissed him.

xxx

Gwen woke up with a small yawn. It was hot and the sun was high in the sky. Looking around she realised that she was alone, the sun beds next to her were empty. The next thing that she noticed was an enticing smell of coffee drifting up from below deck. Ianto must be making coffee, and, perhaps, lunch. She stretched and then looked down adjusting her bikini before getting up and heading towards that delicious smell of coffee.

Swinging back the small door at the top of the stairs that led to the galley, she started down the stairs.

A few seconds later she could hardly believe what she saw before her: Ianto was pushing Jack back against the work surface, his wrists held tightly against the edge by Ianto, and he and was snogging their boss senseless. Jack was obviously in shock, as he didn't seem to be resisting at all.

It took a few moments before Gwen was capable of movement or comment.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing Ianto?"

The two men in the galley pulled apart and at least Ianto had the good grace to look embarrassed- Gwen could see a faint pink glow on his cheeks as he moved away.

"Well, I've heard about sexual harassment in the workplace, but it's usually the boss harassing employees- not the other way round. What on Earth were you thinking, Ianto?" Gwen had recovered her senses (as such they were), and turned towards the American. "Jack- you can't put up with this; what would your girlfriend think about it?"

"Gwen, you've got it all wrong- I can explain everything." Jack gave Ianto a look which said 'here we go, I'm afraid'. Ianto merely nodded as their eyes met.

If he'd expected Ianto to make an excuse and leave, he was wrong; instead Ianto had a look on his face of thinly disguised anger (not that Gwen noticed), arms crossed defensively. Jack hadn't known the other man for all this time without realising what was causing his anger: it was the implication that he could behave so unprofessionally as to harass his boss, his workmate. Well, that and the fact that Gwen's attitude to him had been nothing short of dismissive ever since she'd become an Angel. Her last comments had obviously been the straw that was about to break the camel's back.

"Jack, you can't just brush this off...you don't have to justify his behaviour..."

Her boss put on his best determined face and authoritative voice. "Gwen, I'm not brushing anything off. And I'm NOT trying to justify _anyone's_ behaviour. I told you I was seeing someone. And you assumed I had a girlfriend. I probably should have corrected you but my-" he paused, sneaking a glance at Ianto before correcting himself. "_Our_ personal life is private. It's got nothing to do with our work. Ianto has been my partner for some years now." Tentatively he held out his hand towards the other man, and was glad when Ianto, albeit reluctantly, uncrossed his arms and reached out to hold the proffered hand.

Gwen's silence didn't last long. She looked between the two men and then down at their joined hands. "But that's ridiculous- you were _married_, Jack..."

Jack's authoritative voice was replaced with a more irritated one, coloured with a hint of sadness. "Gwen. I _was_ married. But that's over now, much as it hurt at the time. And Ianto has helped me through that..." Ianto squeezed his hand as comfortingly as he could. "Now...now, I wouldn't have my life any other way." He said as he smiled at the younger man. "I know we're on a case, and perhaps our..._behaviour_...was inappropriate, possibly unprofessional, and I've gotta apologise for that, at least."

It was plain to Gwen that Jack had been brainwashed by Ianto; he'd obviously managed to charm Jack into believing that he was indispensible to him in every way. She huffed realising that there was no use arguing at this stage.

"Well, I suppose that as long as you're both happy..." The look on her face said the exact opposite: she didn't believe that the two men were happy, and she certainly didn't believe that Jack had made his own choice to be with Ianto.

Ianto saw her expression and spoke up for the first time, slightly annoyed. "Thank you Gwen. We are happy, very happy." Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jack smiling over at him. "Well, now that's sorted how about some lunch up on deck?"

His tone brooked no argument, as he gestured for Gwen to go back up the steps and, unusually, Gwen just nodded before sweeping back upstairs.

Ianto just picked up the basket of bread and plate of cheese and followed her, picking up a bottle of red wine. "She might just need this," he said as he turned quickly reaching the bottom of the steps, "We'll talk about this later..."

xxx

As Ianto had predicted, Gwen was unable to resist the bottle of fruity Chilean wine after the events and revelations of the day. She'd gone through three quarters of the bottle and had eaten some of the bread and cheese, and then she'd made her way, slightly uncertainly, towards her cabin for a nap.

xxx

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** "Jack's Angels IV: The Case of The Missing Heiress" Chapter 8  
**Author:** wanda1969  
**Rating:** PG- I don't think there's anything dodgy in here

**Spoilers: **Can't think of any?  
**Summary:** Torchwood characters shoehorned into a rather unexciting Charlie's Angels adventure! No Charlie's Angels characters in this though! I own none of the characters in this- I have only borrowed these characters from the BBC. And Charlie's Angels as a concept.

**A/N: **No Gwen in this, but there is some bashing... Cross posted to AGA, JxI and Jantolution. And, yet again, thank you for reading.

**Chapter 8**

"It definitely looks like them," Andy said as 'Jake' and 'Caroline' walked off the jetty and onto the beach. The pair had nodded 'hellos' at the group at the table, recognising fellow travellers. Andy had fished the photo of Caroline out of his pocket, and held it in his hand.

"I think you're right, Andy," Johnson agreed. The woman was dressed casually in pair of loose tie-dyed trousers and a cheesecloth vest top, and had the odd plait and braid in her straw coloured hair. She was also barefoot. The Caroline in the photograph was dressed altogether more conventionally dressed, but it was unmistakeably the same woman.

The Angels and Eduardo watched the couple as they strolled along the sand, right at the water's edge.

"It wasn't exactly how I was expecting 'telling the team' to go," Ianto sighed. "I was thinking that we'd do it after all of this was over...when we got home."

Jack and Ianto were sat on their sun beds, each with a beer. It was testament to how stressful the afternoon had been that Ianto was indulging in a rare Marlboro.

"Not quite how I'd imagined it either. I was kinda thinking of a quiet team trip to the pub. Or a meal out, or somethin'."

"We're going to have to tell them tonight. Well, I suppose it's only really Andy and Johnson- Toshiko's already knows- unofficially."

Jack used his most 'boss-like' demeanour. "We'll debrief with the team. And then I guess we bite the bullet."

Ianto stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray he'd brought up on to the deck. "Sounds like a plan..."

Jack reached out towards the other man and took his hand. "hey, it's not going o be that bad, Ianto. Can you actually see Johnson caring about ANY gossip about us? And, as for Andy- well he's too busy trying to get Tosh to notice him. Not that he's got anything to worry about on that front- Tosh is besotted. In fact, I think Andy's going to be glad that you're out of the frame...I think he's ever so slightly jealous of you." He smiled.

"You're joking! Toshiko...well, Tosh is just, Tosh...I mean, she's beautiful...and intelligent, but she's just a friend."

Jack laughed. "You can't blame him, you're a good looking guy and you get on well with Toshiko. Of course he's gonna be a bit jealous. For Chrissakes, even I'm a bit jealous!"

Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack leant forward. "It's gonna be OK. Don't worry," he said kissing Ianto's forehead.

In the distance, the Angels saw the couple walking along the sand and back towards the bar.

They reached the bar and took the table at the side of the Angels. The Angels chatted idly about this and that.

Jake and Caroline had been there about quarter of an hour, just talking quietly and staring out into the bay.

The Angels were laughing and talking animatedly about everything British, from football to politics. 'Jake' was obviously listening to them, and then turned, throwing his arm over the back of his chair.

"Hi, there. I hope you don't mind me interrupting, but are you guys from the UK?"

"Yeah- apart from Eduardo, here. He's from Panama." Andy said.

"I thought I recognised the accents. Not often you see any Brits down here! I'm Jake, by the way, and this is Caroline." He leant over and shook Andy's hand as Caroline looked over at the group with a wide smile.

"Hi." She said.

"Well, I'm Andy and," he gestured to the others, quickly remembering Johnson's pseudonym for the mission. "This is Julia, this is Toshiko, and this is Eduardo- he's showing us around this part of Panama. Which is probably a good thing, since none us are exactly sailors!"

The Angels found Jake and Caroline joining them at their table, as they ordered a large jug of seco and soda with slices of fruit floating in it alongside crushed ice. Drink flowed as the group relaxed in the afternoon heat.

It must have been sunset- ridiculously early, at about half six or so in this part of the world, Ianto thought- when he noticed the Angel's launch returning to the xxx. He quickly lit another cigarette as he leant against the deck rail- he'd have finished it by the time the team reached the boat.

"They're on their way back." He exhaled and looked over at Jack who got up from a nearby chair and stepped over to join him as he looked out across the bay.

"So everyone, how did it go today?"

"Good, Jack. Eduardo was right. We got talking to Caroline and Jake," Tosh replied.

"Let's debrief now- I know Gwen's not here but we can update her later on," Jack said.

Ianto appeared from below deck with a tray of beers and placed them on the table that the Angels had settled around, before grabbing a bottle and joining them. Eduardo busied himself in the galley- he'd appointed himself their informal chef, announcing that he knew more about the local food than the rest of them.

"So, what happened?" Jack took a gulp of his beer.

Johnson was usually the one who took charge at this point, and it was no different on this occasion. "There's this 'store stroke bar at the end of the main jetty. So we walked around for a bit and then had a drink there. A bit later Caroline and Jake came ashore, did pretty much the same as we did- had a walk along the beach, bought some fish off the fishermen, came and had a drink at the store. We're obviously not from round here and they heard us chatting, and we got talking."

"So- what did you get talking about? And more importantly, how's Caroline?"

Johnson sensed that Jack was more interested at this point in how his old friend's granddaughter was than what Jake was up to.

"She's fine. Up to a point. She's stoned, but it seems to be as much of her own choice as Jake's. She's a nice girl, but she's a bit of a hippy. And she seemed happy enough- like a lot of people who drop out to travel. Not that Jake's a saint- he had a few smokes when she rolled up. He was more interested in making a business out here, but he was a bit cagey about what _kind_ of business.

"And we've all been invited over to Myfannwy IV for drinks tomorrow afternoon. And that means you, Ianto and Gwen, too. They asked us to go over this evening, but we thought that might sound a bit eager, so I said we had dinner planned and we were all having a rest after all the travelling."

Jack looked between the Angels. "So we're all set up for tomorrow? What time?"

"Caroline said that they weren't early risers- 2 or 3 o'clock seemed to be about right, from what she said." Andy supplied/answered.

"So we're all heading over tomorrow afternoon, then?"

"That's the plan."

"Ok, ok. Right then. I'll get some more beers in. I think we need to have a chat before dinner." Jack rose from his seat and made his way to the galley, leaving Andy, Tosh and Johnson to wonder what was going on, and where, exactly, Gwen was.

"Now, before we all settle down for a bit of food, there's some other things that I'd like to talk to you about." Jack was leaning against a chair, close to where Ianto was sitting.

Andy and the two other Angels looked somewhat confused as they exchanged glances.

The head of the Torchwood Agency looked around the group. "You don't need to worry- this has very little to do with the Agency _or_ this mission. It's more of a personal issue."

More confused faces greeted Jack.

"A personal issue to _**me**_. This shouldn't affect the team- at least I'm hoping that it won't..." Jack continued, before pausing, unsure what to say. He glanced swiftly towards Ianto, who just nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"As Tosh and Johnson can confirm, I've kept my private life to myself for a number of years, and for a variety of reasons. In fact, it's only recently that I've been this involved with Torchwood," he said looking first to the two longest serving 'Angels', before turning to Andy.

"Anyhow, when I set up the Agency, I met a very special person..." Here Jack struggled to find the right words. "And that person has helped me get over some of my personal...issues. In fact, I'd like to think we've helped each other to come to terms with a lot of things in our lives... Not only that, they've become the most important person in my life. You might be wondering why I'm telling you this."

As Jack paused uncertainly yet again, he took a deep breath and reached out to place a comforting hand on the young Welshman's shoulder. "That person is Ianto... and today we both decided to be more open with our relationship- show some kind of commitment," Jack laughed nervously as he continued.

The comment was greeted with raised eyebrows from Johnson, a slightly confused look from Andy and wide grin from Tosh. Ianto merely blushed ever so faintly.

Encouraged Jack spoke again, smiling. "It had been our intention to speak to the team when we got back to Wales. We'd kind of been looking forward to a team meal and an announcement... But much as I pride myself on not mixing my professional and personal life, I guess I was a bit overwhelmed. Basically... Gwen caught us kissing..."

Johnson was laughing now. "And I'll bet that pissed off Gwen! I'd love to have seen her face!"

"Me too!" Tosh cried, before she realised that perhaps she shouldn't really be concentrating so much on Gwen. "Congratulations- it's about bloody time you two stopped being so bloody secretive!"

Andy looked between his two colleagues. "Am I the last to know about everything in this team?"

"Don't look at me, Davidson," Johnson replied quickly. "I never saw this coming at all! Mind you, I'm not one for gossiping or prying into colleagues' personal lives."

Ianto and Jack looked between themselves as their teammates continued to talk, almost as if they weren't there.

"Come on you two, it wasn't that difficult- exactly how many times have you seen Ianto or Jack arrive or leave anywhere without the other?"

"I guess you've got a point, Tosh..." Andy started with a thoughtful smile.

Johnson winked as she looked over to her employer and Ianto, "And that'd explain Jack's interest in pool on team nights out. But only if Ianto is playing..."

"You noticed that, too?" Tosh asked.

"Look guys," Jack interrupted, "We're still here, y'know!"

Toshiko looked over. "Sorry Jack, Ianto."

"I hope this _revelation_ isn't going to affect our work, or the team, too much?" Jack asked.

"Sorry Jack, Ianto. Congratulations." Johnson assumed her usual professional air. "I hope you both know me well enough to realise that this doesn't affect my commitment to Torchwood. Our personal lives shouldn't affect our work in any way."

"Of course," Jack said and squeezed Ianto's shoulder. "It means a lot to us both to know that."

"And it makes no difference to me at all. Especially if we can still have our lads' nights out." Andy added.

Ianto laughed; his initial worry was lifting. "I bloody well hope so, Andy. And I was thinking about starting a rugby Saturday afternoon when the new season starts...Work permitting of course."

"Now, that's what I call a good idea," the ex-policeman grinned. Ianto had hinted at the loss of his girlfriend, but whoever Ianto now found happiness with, was of no concern to him; as long as his friend (and he did like to think of Ianto as a friend) was _happy, _he was happy too. Suddenly the thought hit him that he'd always been worried about Ianto; the man was good looking, handsome even. He'd always thought that Toshiko might be attracted to Ianto. The young man was always well dressed and had an assured air; he was also young, good looking and intelligent- the latter a trait which Tosh was sure to appreciate. He smiled as it became glaringly obvious to him that neither Ianto, nor Jack for that matter, were in the least bit interested in Tosh. And it seemed that, out of all of them, she'd sussed out the whole situation anyway.

Tosh was the first to ask the unspoken question. "So...where's Gwen?"

Jack and Ianto exchanged a knowing glance. "Gwen... didn't take the news well. She had a few glasses of wine and then crashed out..."

Tosh muttered "Typical!" under her breath as she looked skywards.

"We thought it best if she slept it off...that local stuff is pretty strong," Ianto said quietly. "We're going to leave out a bit of food in case she wakes up before morning."

In the galley, Eduardo had made up a light meal of spicy vegetables and large bowl of rice. He'd been able to hear most of the conversation that had been taking place up on deck as he worked away. While he hadn't been expecting the news that Ianto and Jack were an 'item', it hadn't been a total surprise to him; the two men were obviously close, and when he'd been showing them the navigation equipment the previous day it hadn't escaped his notice that they shared the odd private smile or look. Not that the men's relationship bothered him. Although Panama had a long way to go, he was proud that his country was now more forward looking. He made his way over to the galley steps.

"Hey guys, food's nearly ready, if you want to come and get some plates," he announced.

Much later, when the food was finished and the Team were starting to make moves to go to bed, Eduardo couldn't help but think that they were all considerably much more relaxed without the presence of Gwen. He placed the two large pots of vegetables and rice in the 'fridge and made his way down to his cabin.

**To Be Continued...**

Apparently_ seco _is a local alcoholic sugar cane drink. I've never been to the Americas (North, South OR Central), so I'm relying on Lonely Planet and Wikipaedia!


End file.
